


Viper

by SabrielBlackHeart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romance, Top Draco Malfoy, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielBlackHeart/pseuds/SabrielBlackHeart
Summary: That day…. That day that will forever be mourned and celebrated was the day I lost my heart, my mate, and I should have died just as he had. But I guess my deeds were deemed horrid enough that I was left alone to walk this earth without him. Draco Malfoy came into his inheritance just days before the final battel took place. When he saw harry only hours before he went to face the Dark lord, Draco knew he was his mate. Draco lost his mate that very day before he even had him, and he had prayed he would die like he was supposed to, but death never came only pain and emptiness.He is returning for his 8th year and wants nothing more than to go through the motions and morn the loss of his love. But there seems to be a boy that refuses to let him do that. And why does Dracos heart pull and yearn for this other boy, and those damn eyes! Will Draco make it to the end of his year, or will he finally fall off the edge, or will the fates bless him?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Drarry, Harry Potter - Drarry





	1. Chapter 1

I’m going to be honest, its been a really long time since I’ve been able to write anything. It’s also probably been even longer since I’ve read the books. I’m writing this to get back into a hobby I use to enjoy and get my bearings about me again. Not only that writing is fun and I’m wanting to have fun with this. Please bear with me if things are off or not completely right. I do plan on this being smutty and for the mature. There is a possibility that there will be characters that are alive that actually died and so on and so forth it really depends on where my mind takes all of this. Please feel free to provide ideas if you have any or constructive criticism. Please no flaming, being rude, or mean just because your bored or for whatever reason. As I said before this is for fun, I want you all to have fun reading it and I want to have just as much fun writing it. I own nothing it belongs to J.K Rowling. 

Summery 

That day…. That day that will forever be mourned and celebrated was the day I lost my heart, my mate, and I should have died just as he had. But I guess my deeds were deemed horrid enough that I was left alone to walk this earth without him. Draco Malfoy came into his inheritance just days before the final battel took place. When he saw harry only hours before he went to face the Dark lord, Draco knew he was his mate. Draco lost his mate that very day before he even had him, and he had prayed he would die like he was supposed to, but death never came only pain and emptiness. 

He is returning for his 8th year and wants nothing more than to go through the motions and morn the loss of his love. But there seems to be a boy that refuses to let him do that. And why does Dracos heart pull and yearn for this other boy, and those damn eyes! Will Draco make it to the end of his year, or will he finally fall off the edge, or will the fates bless him? 

Chapter 1 

“ Draco Darling, please write me within the first week that you are at school” Narcissa said to her son with pleading eyes. She had watched her son die inside over, and over again, over the past few months. His once glowing platinum blond hair was now dull and limp. His ice gray eyes she once looked to, to bring her happiness in the hard times were now lifeless. She had held him everyday since the day Harry Potter died saving them all from The Dark Lord. He swore to her Harry was his mate, saying he felt the pull the smell, the instant spark and connection. She had tried to suggest to him that there was another there he might not have seen or was nearby that was his mate due to the fact after Potter died Draco was still alive. And being a Veela all knew once the Veelas mate perished so did the veela. But that had ended in her son throwing her out of his room and locking himself in for four days. After that she never brought up other possibilities to her son in fear of him doing the same again or possibly going further. 

“Yes mother…” was Dracos hollow reply as he gazed down the platform. He knew he would not catch a glimpse of that raven black shaggy hair, yet he looked his heart hoping. 

“Draco….” She gently placed her hand on her son’s cheek turning his face to look down to her. Her eyes glistened as she saw the broken soul that stared back at her. “ Draco please take care of yourself and….. please promise if it becomes too much you will at least go to Serverus” he nodded slowly and kissed his mother on the cheek before he turned around and boarded the train. Shortly after he stepped onto the train two individuals stepped up beside Narcissa. “ Please keep an eye on him and if anything happens inform me. I know he won’t” she sighed “ And please help him make at least one new friend” 

“ Yes Mrs.Malfoy” both Blaise and Pansy said at the same time and followed Draco. Shortly after the train departed from the platform. 

\-------------- 

Draco walked all the way to the back of the train and stepped into the last compartment. He sat down and let his head fall to the back of the seat and just stared at the roof of the compartment. Blaise and pansy stepped through the door and closed it behind them and sat on the bench across from Draco. The three sat in silence for quite a few minutes. Draco staring at the roof and the other two staring at Draco. 

“ Did you know I went to him before he went to the forest?” the weight that question held could be felt through the whole compartment. Noting was said and Draco took that as a sign to continue. “ I knew when I saw him walking down those stairs that that would be my only chance to say anything to him…..” 

\------------- 

Draco stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs at the sight in front of him. Raven hair wild and messier than normal fell into emerald green eyes that he had loved since first year, even if he didn’t know that he loved them then. His face covered in scratches, dirt, and blood, his glasses sitting just on the tip of his nose as he stared at the ground as he descended the stairs. To most Harry looked like absolute shit, like he had been drug kicking and screaming back from hell. But in that moment to draco he looked like what he thought warrior angels would look like. As Harry reached the final steps he finally noticed a shadow in front of him, he stopped and looked up meeting Dracos eyes. Draco continued to stare, his heart beating faster and faster as he tried to gather his thoughts. The only thing that kept going through his head was grab him, hold him, don’t let go. Harry stared back at Draco shell shocked not knowing what to say or do. He hadn’t thought he would see anyone on his way to meet Voldemort let alone see Draco. 

Draco stepped forward and reached out to Harry and wrapped his fingers around his wrist, and pulled him forward to his chest while his other arm wrapped around his back, and held Harry. His hold on him tightened as he took in Harrys sent. He could smell the wood, broom polish, and trecal tart underneath all the mud, dust, and sweat that covered him. Draco brought his hand to Harrys chin and lifted it to look into Harrys eyes. He saw no fear, hatred, judgement or anything, he saw a blank slate. Draco opened his mouth and began to speak. “ Harry I have loved you since……” he was stopped by a hand to his lips. Harry was staring at him with pain and sorrow. 

“ Draco don’t, don’t say anymore. You cant love me remember you hate me, and you need to continue to hate me” Harrys voice cracked at the end as tears slid down his face. He turned to walk away but Draco tightened his grip and pulled Harry back to him and grabbed his chin. He lunged forward and pressed his lips against Harrys softly and held them there cherishing this first of hopefully many many more kisses. He then felt wetness on his cheeks and pulled away slightly to look down at harry but as soon as he locked eyes with Harrys shinning orbes he pulled away and pushed Draco against the wall and ran away. Draco tried to follow but he was too slow Harry was already gone. And as everyone knows a few hours after that Harry Potter fell in battle. 

\---------------- 

Draco continued to stare at the roof of the compartment tears slowly sliding down the sides of his face. “Now do you see why I believe my mother wrong? It wasn’t just being in the same room and making eye contact. It was just him and I, only the two of us when I felt it for sure as I held him in my arms. The first and last time I held him” a sound of agony slipped from his lips. Draco leaned forward and cradled his head in his hands as more tears started to pour from his eyes. Pansy jumped up and knelt in front of him resting her hands on his knees. 

“Oh Draco I’m so sorry, but know Blaise and I are here, we will find a way to get you through this” she said and rubbed his knees. Blaise didn’t say anything but watched on he knew Draco knew he was there and would do anything possible to help. The train was starting to slow down from the speed it had been at for the majority of the trip. “Come on Dray lets get in our robes we don’t have a lot of time” with that Pansy stood up and grabbed her robes and stepped out of the compartment to go change. Draco and Blaise changed quickly and silently a few short minuets after they were dressed pansy reentered. Shortly after that the train came to a stop and the three friends gathered their trunks and such and left the train and made their way to the carriages not even paying any mind to the beasts that pulled them. 

Once inside they sat down Pansy, Blaise, and Theo who had joined them talking about any and everything but Draco could tell they were watching what they said carefully as to not touch on anything that could send Draco over the edge. He hated that they were treating him as a child but at the same time he appreciated the gesture. The carriages begin their long trek up to the school and Draco chose to use that time to stare out the window and let images of Harry pass through his head. No matter what he did or how much he slept or how much he drank Harry would not leave his head. His heart ached so damn much anymore, but he figured it was the fates condemning him for all the wrong he had done because if they weren’t trying to torcher him they would have let him die with his mate. They finally made it up to the school and the four friends made their way inside. 

The doors were opened and as Draco stepped inside, he felt his heart drop to his stomach. This was the last place he had been with Harry this was the place he had lost his mate. His breaths started to become shallow And labored. Blaise turned around in time to see Draco grab his chest and he ran over and shielded him from the watching eyes of the other students Pansy quickly came around and whispered into Dracos ear reminding him of the breathing exercises to help stabilize him. 

‘In, hold, out. In, hold, out’ Draco thought to himself and slowly he returned to himself. He stood straight up and walked to the doors of the great hall. Pansy and Blaise following behind. They made their way to the Slytherin table and sat down waiting for the first years to be brought in and sorted. Within minutes they were led in by Hagrid and the usual speech given, the usual song, and the usual screams and applause when a new student was welcomed into the house. Draco could really care less nothing was the same anymore not without him there. 

“Who the hell would attend school their last year when they never did the first six year” Draco whipped his head to Pansy and gave her a look clearly saying ‘ Shit Im caught, I wasn’t listening’ 

She shook her head and repeated what McGonagall had just announced. “ They are getting ready to sort a new student. Hes 18 and has been home schooled for years but now has decided to attend Hogwarts” 

“You have a point seems pointless I mean having private tutors then to come here. Im sure he already knows more than what is taught here” Draco agreed with Pansy. 

One of the doors to the great hall slowly opened and in walked a boy about 5’7 or 5’8. He had Medium chestnut brown hair, that was cut short almost buzzed on the sides and the top was longer and looked like the boy had tried to use his fingers to sweep it off to the side. Actually Draco knows that’s what he did because said boy just ran his fingers through his hair in that sweeping motion out of nervousness. His face was slim with prominent cheek bones and a chin, almost like his but had more of a boxyness to it. As Draco was taking in his appearance the boy looked his direction their eyes making contact and Draco felt his heart twinge. The boy had green eyes, no correction, the boy had a green eye that reminded him of those emeralds that haunted his dreams, the other eye was a dull blue. But what danced in those eyes was what scared Draco. He only ever knew one person who had that kind of passion dancing in his eyes and that person has been gone for months. 

The whole hall was quiet as he made his way towards the stool and sat down the hat was placed upon his head and there was a pause, almost a full minuet later the hat shouted “ SLYTHERIN!” there was another pause but then people started clapping. The boy stood up shook McGonagall’s hand and made his way to the Slytherin table. As the boy started walking towards where Draco and the others were sitting he finally took his eyes off of him and saw Blaise was motioning him over to sit with them. Draco gave a scowl and looked down at his plate. This was their final year why try and make friends when after this most of them wouldn’t see each other much anymore let alone a new kid that was only going to be around them for a year. 

The boy sat down Next to Blaise and clapped him on the back “ Have a good summer there Blaise?” the boy asked in a happy, soft almost shy voice. Draco and Pansy stared at Blaise with looks of utter confusion. 

“Hold on you know him” she raised her voice pointing at the new boy. The boy looked at her and smiled Blaise looked up at her then to the boy and back to her and smirked. 

“Yes I sure do have for almost eight years now” he shrugged. 

“And you didn’t think to say anything about your friend coming to Hogwarts at all” Draco asked but really was an accusation. He was a little irritated with his friend, big news like this should be shared. 

“ Not my place and he asked me not to say anything to anyone, so I didn’t, would have done the same for you Draco” Blaise glanced up then looked at the boy that still hadn’t said anything. “Well go on you’re not mute introduce yourself” to anyone else that would have seemed harsh but to his friends they heard the playfulness. 

The boy ran his fingers through his hair out of nervousness then extended his other hand towards Draco. 

“ Viper” he stated “ Blake Viper” Draco stared at the hand and had a flash back to first year. He quickly recovered and looked the boy in the eyes as he extended his arm and took the boys hand in his and shook it. Feeling a sense of complement, and was that a sense of calm recognition. He pushed it to the side. 

“ Malfoy. Draco Malfoy” 

\------------------------ 

Well what do you all think feel free to let me know. Ill try and reply to everyone as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing besides the story idea all others belong to JK Rowling 

Chapter2 

The opening feast was very calm and quiet on the Slytherins side of the hall. Most of the upper years didn’t say anything besides giving an occasional answer to the new first years. No one even asked the new kid questions, but you could tell from all the glances that they did indeed have questions. Draco himself had a lot of questions but he’d rather wait until they were in the dungeons. Soon the food was vanished from the tables, the students bid good night, and sent on their way to bed. 

Blake walked closely to Blaise and they would whisper back and forth occasionally. Draco would glance his way every so often and catch Blake looking at him When that would happen the boy would smile and look away, ashamed at being caught, and return to talking to Blaise. 

Pansy walked along side Draco and caught the looks the new guy was giving him and the glances Draco snuck in. “He and Blaise seem close wonder why hes never mentioned him before. And he seems to have eyes for you Dray” she chuckled. 

“ I plan on finding out that answer, and more. And its his problem if his eyes are for me not interested” but in truth Draco was very interested in Blake. He was one big mystery and puzzle that Draco would solve. 

“ Draco dear, its hard to believe that when your still staring at him as you say that” Pansy chuckled again. Draco flipped her off and rolled his eyes. Damn girl got on his nerves some times, ok maybe all the time. But he wouldn’t let her go for anything. 

Soon they all walked into the common room the first years gathered around Snape listening to the standard intro duction pretty much saying ‘ You fuck up, ill have your ass for the remainder of your education here’. The group of friends walked over to their normal seats Pansy and Blaise sitting on the black leather couch in front of the fire place and Draco slipping into the high backed chair. Blake was actually walking over to the group of first years to listen in on the ‘Welcoming Speech’. 

“ Blake get over here” Dracos eyes widen a little at himself he didn’t even know this kid why was he being so casual. “No need to listen to all that we’ll make sure you know what you need to know and catch you up” 

Blake paused glanced at the group then walked over to the three friends. Pansy grabbed him by the arm and tugged him down between her and Blaise. The poor guy almost looked traumatized as Pansy started in on him asking any and every question she could. 

“ Pans give him time to comprehend and answer before you go to the next question” Blaise said as he stretched out and threw his feet in Blakes lap. Blake gave the leather covered feet a glare and pushed them out of his lap. 

“ Blaise how many times do I have to tell you Im no damn foot rest” he sighed and propped his own feet up on the black table in front of them. 

“ And how many times do I have to tell you, you owe me. Should have you rubbing my damn feet” he said with a smirk. Blake glared at the Italian but didn’t say anything more when Blaise returned his feet to his lap.   
“ Well I guess the most obvious question to start with is why Im here now.” All eyes were on him, he flushed and resumed staring at the feet in his lap. “ Well I lost my parents in the first war and was sent to live with family. They kept me hidden most of my life and then was decided it was best I be home schooled until it was safer. So I was locked away up until Voldemort was finally defeated” at the mention of his name all three flinched but it went un noticed by Blake. 

“I wanted to have at least one normal year in a school. To be around others, make friends, and live like a normal person. So after begging and pleading I was allowed to come here to Hogwarts” he finished and looked up to the others waiting for the next question. 

“How do you and Blaise know each other then if you were locked up and hidden all those years?” Blake looked to Draco and flushed a deep red and looked down again. “ Well either years ago I had to go to Diagonally with some care takers and we ran into each other. After an hour of him pestering me and stalking me” that statement got him popped in the head with a foot from said boy. “I finally sat down and talked to him. We talked for hours and after that we just kept in touch and hes actually helped me out quite a lot” 

“ Blaise I never knew you were so giving” Pansy duct when a pillow was thrown at her and she burst out in giggles. “ Awww was your crush on the weasel all a lie and you truly pined after this handsome man” with that both Blake and Blaise gagged. 

“ Shut up Parkinson! Ladies aren’t supposed to be disgusting” he scolded then looked at the brown haired boy “ No offense though Blake, you are quite fetching but I prefer the red heads” 

“None taken chap, you already know your not my type” he laughed and sat back enjoying the company of others. 

Draco watched the dule color eyed boy interacting with his friends intently. There seemed to be something he was completely missing. Something was itching at the back of his head like when you know the answer to a question but at the same time you cant bring it forward and if you think about it head on it just moves further and further to the back of his head. But at the same time it seemed like he belonged there, laughing and joking, like hes been the missing piece. “Is your rooming situation taken care of?” all eyes turned to him with confusion and surprise. Out of all the questions why did he ask that it was completely off the wall. He mentally smacked himself. 

“Yes it is, there was no other rooms for me to have my own, but Blaise said I could stay with him.” He didn’t know why but something bubbled in him at that, he didn’t like it. 

“Lets get to bed you all first full day back to school and Blakes first so we need our rest” Pansy said standing up and making her way up the stairs to the girls dorms. The three males stood up and followed but turned towards the opposite stair case. Blaise first followed by Blake then lastly Draco. 

Draco let his mind wonder as they climbed the stairs. He really didn’t want to be alone in his room he knew the only thing that would happen would be him crying as he had every night for ages now. But if it came down to it he could always wonder the corridors, it would give him something to do. As they were nearing the top floor where their rooms would be Draco heard a started cry and looked up in time to see Blake falling backwards towards him. On instinct the blond opened his arms and caught the boy, his back falling against Dracos front, his arm wrapped around the smaller boys waist trying to steady himself and Blake so they both didn’t tumble any further. 

Draco took in air not realizing he had been holding his breath and he smelt the faint smell of trecaltart mixed with potions. His heart stuttered and his arm tightened a little further on instinct. When he looked down he met the startled duel colored eyes of Blake and noticed the pink tinge on his cheek bones. Draco instantly pushed Blake away from him and righted himself. 

“You have the grace of a garden gnome next time ill let you fall” with that he flew past the two boys, trying to push away the small ache it caused to say such words to the teen. As he reached his door and said the password he could hear Blake saying he didn’t mean to cause an issue he had miss judged the step, and Blaise reassuring him it was just how Draco was and not to think noting of it. 

After stepping into his room and shutting the door Draco finally let his mask slip. He walked to his four poster bed sat down and cradled his head in his hands letting silent tears roll down his cheeks. The welcoming feast felt anything but welcoming especially with Harry not there. He didn’t get to smirk and cheer a little louder while staring at the Gryffindor table hoping to irritate the raven haired boy. He didn’t realize that that would affect him but then again he did it in the past to get a rise out of Harry so he would notice him. Everything was so wrong now and it seemed like he was the only one who was affected by it. Draco stood up and made his way to his black wardrobe and pulled out night cloths and changed, then made his way back to his bed and laid down covering himself. He silently cried himself to sleep, and in sleep he dreamed of beautiful emerald eyes, but then at some point one of those eyes turned brown. 

\----------------- 

“Draco…..Draco you have to get up” he rolled and tossed his pillow over his face not fully comprehending someone was in his room… his private room. 

“Oh Dray Dray its time to get up and primp for the day ahead” at hearing the horrid nick name given to him by none other than Pansy herself at a young age, Draco sat straight up and smacked said girl with his pillow. 

“How the hell did you get in here Parkinson!” the blond growled, she along with all of Slytherin knew he wasn’t a morning person so why she decided to test the beast was beyond him. 

“Dray Darling its not that hard for someone to figure out your password. I mean really Emeralds could you be any more predictable” she simply stated while pulling out his school robes and tossing them to him. “Now go do your beauty regimen and get ready for the day. Blaise, Blake, and I will be waiting down stairs” and with that final statement she turned and walked out the door but not before catching the off handed ‘I do not have a beauty regimen’ she smirked and walked down the stairs to wait in the common room. 

Twenty minutes later and Draco finally descended the stairs and looked up his eyes automatically going to Blake who was staring without any shame. Red tinted his cheeks and he walked past them heading for the great hall “Lets go you lot or we wont be able to eat” he commanded. 

“Oh hold up! You don’t get to come out here demanding us to hurry up when you just spent twenty minuets getting ready” Draco spun around surprised by where that comment came from. It wasn’t from his two long time friends but from Blake the boy that seemed to have a staring problem. Draco raised an elegant eyebrow at him and smirked. 

“Well my apologies Mr. Viper I was wanting to insure I looked my best so you had something nice to stare at all day” Blakes eyes widened dramatically and his face went three shades redder in surprise and honestly Draco was just as surprised buy the words that had left his mouth also. 

Blaise broke out in laughter Pansy shook her head and Draco smirked. Blake finally came to and sent a smirk back also “Well I appreciate the consideration but honestly I cant help but stare when there’s such a big red pimple on your chin contrasting with your pale skin” Draco spun around and ran back to his room. Blake waiting until the wall closed before laughing and shortly after Blaise joined in. The three made it all the way to the great hall before they were able to breath again. Pansy gave them both an amused look. 

“You do realize when he sees you were lying it will be your ass correct” she said “But I do have to give you kudos it was a good way to put it to him” as she opened the door and they walked in they all heard a shouted “Viper!” Blake smiled and hurried over to the table hoping to get a seat to where Draco couldn’t cause him any harm yet. 

No sooner then the three sat down Draco bellowed in and made a bee line right for them eyes only on Blake. “You cheeky bastard, I had no such marking” Blake smiled and shrugged. “But it got a rise out of you” Draco was taken back by the straight forwardness of the confession. But he had to be honest with himself he didn’t mind, and it actually made him a little happy. 

“I will get you back Viper” he sat down and smirked at the other teen 

“Im looking forward to it” was the other boys reply and Draco found himself looking forward to this new friendship that seemed to be forming.

\----------------- 

So I know this chapter is more like a filler but at the same time it has some critical thigs to it that is for the story. But no worries Im writing the next chapter as we speak. Please if you have any ides or maybe something you’d like to see happen please PM me and let me know. I promise ill taking it into consideration and see if I can work it in. Reviews are appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you all are enjoying so far. Please feel free to review or let me know what your ideas are and what you think. I enjoy hearing from you all I really do. 

Chapter 3 

Breakfast went by silently and Snape handed out everyones time tables. He stopped briefly when he got to Blake and reminded him of an appointment, they had later that week and expected him to remember. Before the food was even banished from the table the three teens were making their way down the corridors to their first class. Which was potions with the Gryffindors. The group walked in and sat at the second to last long table. Pansy on the end followed by Blaise Draco and Blake. 

Blake let out a little grown “Ive never been able to get the hang of potions” he was taking out his sugar quill and parchment and setting up his area. 

“That’s ok just means you’ll probably have multiple detentions” Draco said as he sat up his area as well 

“How is that Ok!” the boy turned staring at the blond with shocked eyes 

“Well its ok for us, means we’ll have some sort of entertainment, especially since Pot….” But Draco abruptly cut off his own sentence with a stunned faraway look. Blake reached out and laid his hand on Dracos arm trying to bring him back. When he finally came to he jerked away as if he had been shocked. “Nothing just was meant to be a joke. But you’ll be fine between the three of us well get you through without a detention” and with that he turned towards the front just as Snape bellowed in.

Draco didn’t miss the hurt saddened look Blake gave him right before he picked up his quill and began to take notes. He didn’t mean to snap but all of this was just to much. He didn’t realize it until Weasley and Granger walked in and sat down that he had been watching for the messy raven haired boy to follow in. Then to slip and make himself realize Harry was gone it stabbed his heart through. But what surprised him was when he started drifting to that place he usually went to when this happened, he was brought back and his heart comforted by a simple touch. And from someone he didn’t even know. 

Draco was beyond confused and lost at this point. This was the second time he had felt this, this spark from the teen next to him and he didnt not like it but at the same time it terrified him. Could he have been wrong about Harry? No there is no way he was wrong, Harry was his mate he knows that with all his heart. But what was ‘This’ that was going on, that he was feeling towards Blake. There’s no way the smaller teen was his mate you only had one mate your whole life, right? Draco glanced over at that time to observe the boy. 

The sight that met him brought a deep flush to his face. Blake was staring up front but obviously zoned out. He had the tip of his sugar quill in his mouth and every so often his tongue would poke out to run across his lips to clear any remaining sugar. Blake made eye contact with Draco and smiled removing the quill from his mouth. 

“Now who has the staring problem” he mouthed to Draco and winked. The blond glared and snapped his head forward to at least pretend to listen to the lecture. He looked over at Blaise and saw he was focused on the red head in front of him probably fantasizing about what he’d rather be doing to him.   
A piece of parchment being slid under his arm caught his attention. He looked at Blake then down to the parchment and read the messy script. 

‘What’s wrong?’ it was a simple question but there wasn’t a simple answer. Draco wrote back 

‘Nothing of your concern’ Blake glanced down and scrunched up his nose

‘Im Making it a concern’ 

‘No simple answer to that’ 

‘Figures doesn’t seem like you can do anything simple’ Draco glared at the smirking teen at that. 

‘Ill have you know I do a lot of simple things, one of those things happen to be ignoring people’ 

‘Wait don’t do that, I was just messing with you. If you don’t want to tell me that’s fine. How about for every question I ask you can ask one too?’ 

Draco looked down at the parchment and thought about the offer. He did have a lot of questions for the boy but the problem was how much was he himself willing to share. After thinking on it for a few minuets he wrote back. 

‘Alright. Who do you live with’ Blakes face lit up when he saw Draco had agreed. 

‘I don’t live with anyone now, left my aunt and Uncles. Is your hair natural?’ 

‘Yes, family trait. Why didn’t you stay with your family if they are your only family left?’ 

‘They hated my mother because she was a witch, said witches and wizards are freaks. I lived in cupboard until I was eleven and that’s not even the tip of the iceberg when it comes to the hell they put me though. So I left as soon as I was able to. Do you like your family’? 

Draco felt a hot rage go through him who would do such a thing. He wanted to find his family and rip them apart, but he reigned in his anger. He shouldn’t feel this angry. 

‘I love my mother she’s my rock, has always been there through the good and bad and did her all to protect me. My father is my father I love the him he use to be, maybe one day hell be that father again. Have you ever had a girl friend?’ 

‘Why are your eyes black’ 

Draco looked quizzical at Blake who was worriedly staring back at him. Draco silently transfigured his ink bottle into a small mirror and was shocked at his reflection. His eyes were no longer his signature ice gray but had blown up black. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing and tried to get rid of the anger he was still feeling at finding out what Blakes relatives did to him. When he finally felt he had calmed down he then opened his eyes to see they were back to normal. Once he was sure he was fine he wrote back to Blake. 

‘Im a veela when my emotions are high that’s one of the indicators. I was mad at what your relatives did. Now answer my question’ Draco looked into shocked brown and emerald eyes after the teen read what he had said. He quickly wrote back. 

‘Veela! Amazing Ive never known one personally but have read about them. I shouldn’t be shocked your looks alone should have told me. Yes, two but short affairs. Have you found your mate? I read you all have one’ 

Draco started shaking at that last question. His breath started coming shorter and shorter, his chest constricting. He scribbled down a hasty ‘Yes and he’s dead’ then forced himself out of his seat and ran out of the room. Blake jumping up just as he ran out the door. Draco ran down the corridor not even knowing where he was going, he ran until he felt far enough away from anyone then slipped into an alcove. He pressed his back up against the wall and slid down puting his throbbing head between his knees. He did his best to hold back the pain but after so long it was to much and a heart wrenching sob fell from his mouth. He hurt so horribly he just wanted it to stop he’d rather feel nothing ever again then to feel this. 

His head snapped up when he felt a hand on his leg. Squatting before him was the smaller teen, his chestnut brown hair disheveled, his chest heaving in and out, and his eyes sparkling with sorrow. Those eyes soothed his soul and his heart automatically felt like it had stopped ripping itself apart. Draco angerly threw his head forward to his knees again, letting out a frustrated growl. None of this made sense and he wasn’t understanding. He couldn’t figure it out and it made his head spin. 

“Leave. Now” was his low command he saw the boys feet shift and hesitate 

“No Im not going anywhere” and he stepped forward then sat down next to Draco. “I didn’t realize and Im sorry.” He stopped waiting to see if the blond would yell or scream at him but when noting came out, he continued. “Your amazing Draco, you have kept going and continued to live even after you lost your mate. Im proud of you and your strength” after he finished what he was saying he wrapped his arm around Dracos shoulders then wrapped his other arm around his knees and hugged him. 

Draco stiffened but only for a moment then his body instantly relaxed and leaned into the hug. At the words Blake spoke it felt as if all the weight, sadness, anger, loneliness, and hate flooded out of his chest. The tears stopped, the head ache stopped, and he felt light like a weight was lifted from his whole body. They sat there for a little longer Blake just rubbing circles on Dracos back. 

Finally, Draco raised his head and straightened his back and looked Blake in the eyes again. Those damn eyes! What is it about them, their so inviting so warm. He put his arm around the boy and brought him to his chest squeezing him in a silent thank you. ‘He smells of trecaltart, broom polish, and potions’ Draco thought to himself then scrunched up his face in thought. He almost knew what potion he smelled like but could not put his finger on it. Draco didn’t think on it anymore but filed it away for another time to think about. 

“You ever say you saw me in this state Ill deny it and call you a dirty liar” he said with a smirk. Blake let out a chuckle. 

“I dont have a death wish” with that he stood up and held out his hand to Draco to help him up. The blond took it and Blake pulled him up with ease.   
“Well lets head to lunch we already missed out next class, and from what I saw since Iv gotten here you haven’t eaten anywhere near enough so maybe now you can. Lets go pretty boy.” 

“You think Im pretty, Im flattered” Draco fluttered his eyes at Blake 

“Don’t get a big head Malfoy I think my owl is pretty too” Blake laughed out. Draco reached out and smacked him in the back of the head. 

“Cheeky bastard” but it held no malice and a smile played at his lips. The two teens made their way to the great hall for lunch. And more than likely he would be in some shit with both Pansy and Blaise.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize everyone had some stuff happen and was kept busy for the past few days. Im really upset with myself I was hoping to post my Halloween chapter on Halloween but didn’t get to. But to the ones who have left kudos, comments, follows and such thank you so much, it keeps me going. You all are amazing. I was considering going forward with a Blaise/Ron and possibly Pansy/Hermione coupling but not sure. Tell me what you think, please comment, message me and let me know what you think, or if you have ideas, or would like to see something. I promise to do what I can. 

Chapter 4 

Blake and Draco walked to the great hall in silence, it wasn’t awkward as one would think, but more of a comfortable understanding. Draco glanced over at the shorter boy every so often taking in all he could. There was just something familiar about him, and it calmed Draco. The few times he had talked to Blake in the past twenty four hours the pain of losing Harry disappeared. Draco felt horrible about it, he felt he was betraying his mate in those few moments of forgetting the pain. Wetness formed in the corners of Dracos eyes and he quickly wiped them away, passing it off as brushing something off his face. ‘I need to speak to Pansy’ he thought, he had to get this out and with the boy being close to Blaise he didn’t want to take the chance of Blaise saying something. 

They were taking their places at the Slytherin table when Draco finally came back to the world from being in his head pondering. As expected as soon as they were planted in their seats Pansy was in on them, well more so Blake then Draco. 

“You better have a good explanation” she said coldly her brown eyes staring into Blakes. Blaise didn’t say anything, but his look was actually a more threatening. Blake looked at them and his eyes dropped to the table. 

“There’s no good explanation Pansy. I fucked up and hurt Draco, short and simple” within seconds Blaise was on his feet grabbing Blake by his collar and dragged him half way across the table. But before the olive skinned boys fist could do any damage it was caught in a bone crushing grip and what felt like claws cutting into his wrist. He whipped his head around and was met with the midnight black eyes of Draco. He was stunned at the action but didn’t make a move he knew good and well what could happen when a veela was pissed off. 

“Release” was the growled command. 

When Blaise opened his hand to let go of Blake Draco started coming back to his senses. He lowered himself back to the bench as he glanced around and saw most of the Hall was watching, he could only hope they hadn’t seen anything involving his ‘Situation’ as they called it sometimes. After gaining control again he looked at his two long time friends and said 

“ He was simply asking questions and one was unexpected. I acted out of impulse it was a mistake anyone could have made” they looked shocked but recovered quickly from Draco being defensive of the newcomer. 

“And what was it that had you running from the class Dray. You haven’t done that since ……… well you know” and Draco knew she was talking about sixth year when his life first started going to shit. 

“He wasn’t aware of the ‘situation’ and I told him, then he asked a basic question involving ‘partners’. I told him the other was dead” they understood the cryptic message Pansy nodded but had this look saying they would speak later. But Blaises head had whipped towards Blake and had an almost horror-struck look and Blake looked like he hated himself. Draco was getting agitated again and huffed.

“That’s enough! Im not glass Im fine now forget the whole damn thing happened.” His voice left no room for argument Blake flinched, but it went un noticed by the blond. Lunch was almost over at this point and food started disappearing again, but before anyone could leave McGonagall stood up to address the student body. 

“Welcome back students and I hope your new year has started out wonderfully. This year the professors and I believe that we need to focus on enter house unity. In the past there has been too much hate and fighting. With the war over we have all lost, and won on some level. None of us want to repeat the past that we have had for generations. So it is our duty to come together and stand strong!” as her speech closed the hall burst into cheers and applause, even from the Slytherins. “ With that being said we will be holding events for the houses to come together and celebrate, when those times come it will be posted in you common rooms. Also we plan to have two Balls this year not only for unity but for all you children. After all these years and hard ships you all were deprived and we want to give you something especially our honored eighth years” at the mention of the few eighth years that had returned after the battel the hall erupted again but even louder. All the teens looked sheepish or guilty but still tried to plaster some kind of smile on their faces. “Again watch for updates in your designated common rooms” with that the students were dismissed to finish out their classes for the day. 

\----------------- 

The afternoon classes went better than the start of the day. The three teens went from class to class, apparently, they all had the same schedule of classes and free periods. It actually looked like most houses eighth years all had the same schedule. Thankfully nothing more eventful happened throughout the day and nothing was said or got around about Dracos outburst in potions. After their last class they dropped their stuff off in their rooms and went for a walk, per Pansy saying the sun would do them all some good, Draco thought it was more so that she didn’t want Draco to hole up in his room for the rest of the night like she knew he would. They went out to the lake and walked around it chatting about the classes, and how they noticed some people had changed, mostly the remaining two of the golden trio, Blake of course didn’t have much to say about this. After they completed a full lap Blaise and Blake started to head to the entrance. 

“Where are you all going?” Pansy hollered from her place next to Draco. 

“We just walked almost two miles I think we’ve had enough ‘outside time’ Pansy” Blaise replied with a lazy tone. 

“I think I agree with him my legs are killing me” Blake groaned while rubbing his upped thy. 

“Oh fine ill just walk with Dray, you two go laze around, and get fat eating junk food” she turned her nose up and looped her arm through Dracos and pulled him with. Draco sent a half hearted glare their way, but he could use this time with Pansy anyway, he had wanted to talk to her. Might as well do it sooner than later. The two boys waved and walked off shoulders brushing with each step as they talked between themselves. Draco felt that hot pit in his stomach again, he sighed and turned his head back towards Pansy. He was met with her brown eyes studying him. 

“What’s that look for Pans” he blushed redder when she gave a smirk and faced forward and continued to walk. After another few minuets of silence and him talking himself into talking to the girl about his cluster fuck of a head right now he opened his mouth what came out was not what he wanted to say. 

“Blake is quite lovely” Dracos eyes went wide and he smacked himself. Pansy burst with laughter thankfully it was soon over, and she was wiping tears from her eyes. 

“What I meant” he corrected “was he fits with us, I was worried he’d cause issues and disrupt our dynamic.” Pansy just stared head. 

“Draco he has disrupted our dynamic” she stated “But it doesn’t seem like its in a bad way, I have to agree he fits, especially since he can get you to talk” a glace was thrown his way seeing how he’d react. Dracos eyes widened a little but kept his mask in place other than that. 

“Pans I feel wrong” he started, staring off into a realm only he could see. She stayed quiet giving Draco his time to come out with it.

“I know its only been maybe twenty four hours but talking to Blake or listening to him, it all slips away when he’s around” He looked at Pansy to see if she understood. She nodded for him to continue. 

“I feel like Im betraying Harry, every time Blake has been near, talking to me especially when he touches me, it disappears. The pain, sadness, agony, self loathing, all of it is gone for those moments. Then there’s the feeling of completion I’ve felt from him. I mean fuck Pansy I let him hold, and comfort me. The last person I had contact with that wasn’t my Mother, you, or Blaise, was Harry. But Blake felt comforting when he held and comforted me. I even hugged him back AFTER he had let go, I don’t even know this person Pans. Am I so fucked up that I’m just letting anyone in, that ill take comfort from anyone!” he finished exasperated. 

Pansy listened intently through all of this, she had mixed feeling on the thing as a whole. Yes she noticed from the time the boy sat down last night, the shift in Draco, it wasn’t instant but there was something that shifted. She was very protective of her two best friends, ever since they were three, but it got worse with Draco after everything he went through, and losing Harry damn well almost did him in, she was still scared it might. So yes she was worried that Draco had latched on to the first new face he had saw, and yes she noticed those eyes Blake had, more specifically the one eye that was a lone emerald. But at the same time Draco was smart he didn’t latch on to anyone, you had to earn your way to his trust, he thought thoroughly about everyone he let in. Not only that he was a Veela, they were known for good judgement. Just like everyone knew they died when their mate died, but Draco hadn’t. Could Narcissa be right and Draco had been wrong about his mate. But then there was Dracos story of his last minutes with Harry and he knew it was the classic mate bound indicators. She had no answers, and only more questions. 

“Ill be honest Dray, I worry maybe that your trying to latch on to the first new face you see to feel better” Draco opened his mouth to cut her off but she held up her hand. 

“But I also know you don’t let just anyone in, I wonder if it’s your instincts. I have a lot of questions with no answers, and Im always going to worry but I do know one thing for sure” she stopped walking and so did Draco. She looked him dead in the eyes she knew this would hurt but knew he needed to hear it, knew it might help. 

“Harry would NOT want you to live this way, hating yourself, being miserable, crying all the time. I mean he was very vocal about how he felt everyone needed to live for themselves and their happiness, and I think if he knew you were living the way you have been it would destroy him” she laid her hand on his cheek with a sad smile and wiped away the tear that fell. Draco hugged her tight and shed a few more tears after that he pulled away with a sad smile. 

“Live Draco, be happy, and if whatever this boy is to you makes you happy, then go for it be open hang out, be friends, but be happy. You owe yourself and Harry that” with that she took his arm in hers again and they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. 

\------------------- 

Dinner was uneventful, well besides Draco looking for Blake. Blaise said they had gone back to their room for awhile and talked, which he didn’t answer any of their questions about what they talked about, then Blake had said he needed to go speak to Snape. Snape was at the teachers table for dinner so why wasn’t Blake sitting with them. Draco kept glancing towards the door all through dinner, which didn’t go unnoticed by his two friends. During this time Draco started wandering back into that dark hazy state of mind and he didn’t like it. He hardly ate anything and when Pansy and Blaise finished they pulled Draco along with them to the common room hoping to distract him for a little while. 

When they walk in through the door way they came to a stop. Stretched out on the black leather couch in front of the three was Blake Viper, passed out snoring. Draco felt his eye twitch in aggravation, he stomped over and stared down at the brown haired teen. Draco then stepped over the back of the couch and stood in the little spot left that Blake didn’t take up. He put one foot on his side then push hard causing Blake to fall off the couch. By this time Pansy and Blaise had made it over in time to see Blake come to. 

“Damnit Ro..mmmmmm” Blake was cut off by a pillow that was thrown at his face causing him to fall backwards and hit his head on the table. He groaned out and cussed. “Damnit what the fuck was that for! My damn head is splitting now!” 

“That’s for making us deal with a pissy ass Draco because he didn’t know where you where” Blaise said while flopping down in the armchair but there was another look in his eyes. Like the looks you gave when someone almost told a Gryffindor the password. 

“And how is that my fault I just wanted a nap is that a crime” at this point he had sat up and had his back up against the front of the couch rubbing his head. Draco slid down into the couch on Blakes left side and Pansy on the right. The smaller teen looked up when Pansy spoke next. 

“Malfoy has now taken an interest in you, that means if he doesn’t know where you are or what your doing, he will throw a fit. He has horrible only child syndrome” the girl finished looking at her nails and picking at them. Blake tipped his head back and looked at Draco, and the blond just staired right back at him, Blake groaned out. 

“Oh my God she’s telling the truth, Draco! Im not a pet IM a human teenager and have stuff to do. Like take my potions. They always wear me out and I sleep afterwards” Draco stared at him in concern now along with Pansy. 

“Take your Potions, what’s wrong?” Draco asked worry etched all over his face. Blake reddened and looked down to the floor. Draco wasn’t having it he reached down and grabbed the small teens arm and hoisted him onto the couch and half way into his lap. He brought Blakes face to meet his and he stared hard. 

“What do you have to take, and what for, maybe I can help you. I know potions I was trained by my god father” Blake wiggled around and tried to look away but Draco wouldn’t let him. 

“Draco stop, its for a ….. genetic condition. I don’t want to talk about it right now. I shouldn’t have said anything” Blake tried to get up but Draco pulled him back down and made him look him in the eyes again and Draco stared hard. Blake at this point had stopped fighting and stared back enjoying staring into the ice grey eyes. 

“What is wrong, what potions do you have to take? Let me help you.” Draco continued to stare as did Blake, he looked almost in a trance. After a few seconds Blake started to speak. 

“I take pol…..” but didn’t finish as Blaise jerked Blake up and glared at his blond friend. The Italian was livid. 

“Draco what the fuck! You were forcing him to tell you his personal busines. If he doesn’t want to tell you every detail then you need to respect that.” By the end of the rant Blaise was red and Blake had come too. The dule color eyed boy was in tears as he looked at Draco from behind Blaise. It finally clicked what he had done he went to stand and Blake backed off. 

“Im going to bed” was the choked hasty decision from Blake as he ran to the dorms. Blaise stood blocking Draco so he couldn’t follow.

“Blaise I’m sorry” 

“Save it Draco YOU should know better. Im going to bed good night” was his parting statement as he left following Blakes path. 

Draco flopped down on the couch beside Pansy and stared off water pooling at the sides of his eyes. “Pans I fucked up” was all he said. 

She sadly shook her head “We all fuck up but you majorly fucked up. But you can fix it, you have to grovel” at that Draco let out a choked sob/laugh. She was right that’s what he was going to have to do and not only to Blake, but to Blaise too, for messing with his friend. The two remaining Slytherins stood and Pansy walked Draco to his room and left him with a hug promising it was able to be fixed. He just first had to beg forgiveness and explain what was going on too. Draco walked into his room and stripped leaving his cloths on the floor not caring that they belonged in the hamper. He cried himself to sleep yet again but this time not only over Harry but over the fact he had used his veela powers to force Blake to do something he didn’t want, and had possibly lost him forever after only having him as a friend for over twenty four hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ive had fun writing this so far and I really hope you all are enjoying reading. I would love to hear from you all, thoughts, opinions and such. I forgot to say in the beginning I have no betas so its all me.

Chapter 5 

I stood at the bottom of those dreaded stairs again, and like last time I looked up and was met with raven black hair, matted with dirt grim and blood. Like last time Harry descended the stairs to the last step and came to a sudden stop once he saw Draco standing there gazing at him. I felt my throat go tight with the promise of tears to follow when I met those beautiful emerald eyes. I had missed them so much, watching all of Harrys emotions dance through them easily. Harry stood there gazing back but unlike last time he smiled a warm sweet smile at me, then held his hand out to me. I took his hand and pulled him to me wrapping one arm around his slim waist and brought my other hand up to cradle his cheek, he leaned into it and closed his eyes. I brought my forehead down to rest against his and his smile grew wider. We stayed like that for awhile just enjoying the moment then Harry pulled back and looked up at me and his smile faded but he didn’t pull away. 

“Draco why didn’t you tell me…… that I was your mate” he whispered eyes starting to shine. I let out a broken laugh but kept my eyes on his. 

“You didn’t give me much time Boy wonder. You ran off to save the world and then got yourself killed” I felt hot tears running freely down my face. 

“You didn’t even take me with you when you left” I sobbed and pulled him fully up angst me and I cried as hard as I ever have before. 

“You left me!” at this I fell to my knees both my hands clutching his brown jacket on either side, my head hung low as I continued to sob uncontrollably. 

Harry fell to his knees in front of me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pressed his face into my neck. I could feel the tears rolling down his face now too, and it hurt me to know he was crying. 

“Please don’t cry Love, please stop. Stop living miserably and hating yourself. Stop wishing for death every day when you first wake up. Please live your life, I want you too. If you won’t do it for yourself then do it for me. I just want to see you smile again, your real smile. I promise I’ve never left you, Ive been with you this whole time even if you can’t see me.” Harry pulled away and took my face into his hands and turned it to where I didn’t have a choice but to look at him. He smiled that beautiful smile at me and my heart melted. I leaned forward and rested my head against his and gazed at him. 

“Im still living Harry but your not, Ill never be able to smile again without you.” 

“ Draco you can and you must” Harry begged, eyes shining with tears again. And my heart broke I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his softly as I brought my hand back up to cup his cheek. He leaned into the kiss and slid his hands into my hair. I opened my mouth and slid my tongue across his bottom lip, he sighed, and I took that chance to slip into his mouth. Harry monad and leaned into me more and I ran my hands down his chest, then back to run them up his back. Slowly he pulled away from me and smiled at me again, I returned the smile and hugged him closer. 

“I never want to leave here” 

“I know Draco but you will have to, Please promise me you will live Draco. I need you too, just like I promise I will never leave you” he whispered and gazed up at me. I couldn’t deny him I really couldn’t 

“I promise to try and live Harry” with that he smiled and took my cheek in his hand and leaned forward. His lips mere centimeters away from mine. 

“I promise to never leave you Love, let me come back to you” I was confused but it quickly slipped away when his lips touched mine again and I let my eyes slide shut. We held each other close our mouths dancing in a beautiful dance that I never wanted to end. When we finally pulled apart, I wasn’t met with two emerald eyes, but a brown and emerald eye and chestnut brown hair. Blake stared at me with that soft smile and ran his hand over my cheek. 

“I promise to never leave you” the smaller boy said in his soft sweet voice. 

\------------------- 

Draco jerked awake and stared at his canopy above his bead chest heaving. He hadn’t had a dream about Harry that detailed before. It was usually always just vague memories that all ran together, from their quidditch games, to their fights in the hallways. But never a full-blown conversation make out session. As he thought of the dream kiss his heart dropped and ached. It had been so real to him, he truly wished he could have stayed there. Then he was brought back to the end, the part that had caused him to wake up. Blake Viper. His eyes, his hair, his lips, all felt just as real as Harrys. He was bothered, Blake was in his dream and kissing him but also, he felt, Happiness? At the promise, the boy made to him in his dream just like Harry had. 

Draco sat up and ran a hand over his face, and scowled at himself. It was just a dream it meant nothing especially when he had screwed up so royally last night. But his heart sped up thinking of the promises made to him in his dream, and he remembered the one he made. He felt guilty in a way because he was already thinking about not following through, he knew Harry would always be there in his heart and would want him happy and to live his life. It was just so hard to do, especially being so lonely all the time day in and day out. But Blake was there, maybe he should do as dream Harry, and Pansy had said and give not being miserable a try. The smaller brown-haired boy could be a good distraction from the world. Someone new to talk to and didn’t know about his dark past. Didn’t know how horrible of a prat he used to be, and maybe even get a real kiss…. Draco stopped himself before he could finish that thought. 

‘No bad Draco’

He slid his feet onto the floor and stood up walking over to his dresser pulling out his cloths for the day. He walked into the joining bathroom and started his daily routine. He thought of all the ways he could beg for forgiveness from the two teen boys he had royally pissed off and hurt last night. He really didn’t mean to use his pull, he was just overly worried. Blake had not shown up to lunch, then to find out he hadn’t because he was sick after taking a potion he apparently had to take for some kind of sickness. It scared Draco to no end he was worried, he wanted to help, he didn’t want to loose someone else. He stared wide eyed at himself in the mirror with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. How had the other teen gotten so close to Draco in only hours, this had never happened before, and honestly it scared him, but not enough for him to run away. He wanted Blake Viper as his friend and that was the end of it. 

He walked out of the bathroom grabbed his bag and left for the common room. Once he was down the stairs he looked up and saw Blake and Blaise talking to pansy. Blaise had his unreadable mask on, the one he used to conceal his anger. Blake looked worse for wear, his hair was a mess, and his school robes crumpled, his eyes were ringed in red and were puffy. Dracos heart cracked and he stepped forward wanting to grab the boy. The three saw movement and whipped their heads to him, Blaise scowled at him and grabbed Blakes wrist pulling him out of the common room. Blake looked back at him with watery eyes and lowered his head and let himself be pulled out of the opening in the wall. Pansy walked over to Draco and grabbed his hand with a light squeeze. 

“Lets go to breakfast Dray” she said. He nodded and followed her out and to the great hall. He saw the two other boys sitting at the complete opposite end of the table. He went to make his way towards them but felt a hand on his elbow. He looked back and saw Pansy shaking her head no. She led them to their normal seats and they sat down. Draco looked around and couldnt bring himself to eat any of it. Instead grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee. 

“Darling you have to eat” she whispered to him 

“Don’t have the stomach for it” and continued to drink his coffee. 

Breakfast dragged on and on then finally he had had enough and grabbed up his bag making his way out of the Great hall to potions. He was the first there and sat up his station and notes. Snape had slipped in from his quarters, glanced around before making his way to his Godson. 

“Have you written your mother” he asked his eyes soft

“I haven’t had the chance, but I will write her tonight or tomorrow” he promised not meeting his eyes . He felt a hand on his shoulder and leaned into it. 

“Draco are you faring well, considering the situation” he asked softly. Draco looked up at Severus then and his eyes filled with unshed tears and shook his head. 

“I dreamed about him again Sev, it was so real I didn’t want to wake up. He promised he never left me and never would. But he did and I am alone” Draco finished with a choked half cry. Severus did the one thing no one would believe and pulled his god son to him and held him for a brief moment. 

“One thing I will say about Potter Draco is that he never breaks a promise” The tall man whispered and pulled away. They both straightened themselves back up but the tall black haired man had a knowing smirk on his face. Draco gave him one back and they left it at that. Soon the others started flowing in, then finally the Slytherin group. Apparently Blaise wasn’t overly pissed at him because he sat on one side of him and Pansy the other, but he didn’t even look at Draco, Blake sat down glanced at the blond and went about setting up his station. Soon Snape began his lecture reviewing from last year. 

After an hour or so Draco had an idea. He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote on it then flicked his wrist towards Blake. It never made it to the boy because Blaise caught it and read it. He shot Draco a pointed look then wrote a reply and slid it back to Draco. 

“Really Draco ‘Im terribly sorry for last night’ that’s all you were going to say after you used your powers to try and take away his choice.” 

Draco read it and dropped his head into his hand, he knew it wasn’t good enough not for what he had did but didn’t need reminding of it. On the other hand this could be his chance to right himself with Blaise. 

“When you put it that way it was stupid, Look I am sorry, I didn’t realize I was doing it I wouldn’t intentionally do that. I was really worried and wanted to help and he wouldn’t tell me what I could do to help. It got out of hand and I fucked up” 

Blaise read the note passed back to him and snorted but replied. 

“Spoiled brat, cant handle not having your way. But I can believe you didn’t intentionally do it. You must understand his ‘disorder’ is very delicate, and only three people know about it. There’s a reason he doesn’t tell anyone else and it needs to stay hidden. You broke his trust, that is one of the biggest things for him is trust and he felt he could trust you. So your going to have to do better than a note saying ‘Im sorry’. Man up Malfoy” 

“ I will do better Ill talk to him in person and grovel, Who else knows?”

“I want to be present for that. Not my place to tell you” 

“Oh course you do, So does this mean were good?”

“Once I see you grovel well be even” Blaise cut his eyes to Draco and smailed as he watched Draco read the letter and grown. 

“Fine and Pansy might as well come too. Itll make her day” 

The bell signaled the end of the class and they all stood packing up their things. Blake walked up towards Snapes desk and leaned over saying something quietly. Snape nodded his head and replied, then sat a hand down on his shoulder, Blake nodded his head and smiled then turned around and walked out of the classroom. Draco gave Severus a pointed look and the man had the audacity to smirk and shrug. So Uncle Sev knew this boy too. Once the three friends walked out, they were surprised to see Blake waiting. Blaise walked up to him and threw an arm over his shoulder and started walking off with him as Draco and Pansy followed behind. 

“I saw you and Blaise note passing, are you all good now?” 

“He said when he gets to watch me grovel at Blakes feet well be even. And don’t worry your invited” Draco laughed as did pansy. 

\--------------------- 

The day had passed quickly after that and soon the four were making their way to the common room after dinner. Blake still hadn’t said anything to Draco but at the same time didn’t completely ignore him. Blaise had spoken to him but not in the same manner he usually would. Guess he really meant the whole them being even when he witnessed the groveling. They made their way through the opening in the wall to the common room. Blake made his way to the couches before Blaise stopped him. 

“How about we go hang out in our rooms. A lot of people in here tonight” he said but had a happy glint in his eyes. Draco inwardly groaned at that, guess groveling started now he thought. The four friends made their way up to Blaise and Blakes room. Once there Blaise said, “ballerina” and laughed, Blake went red and rolled his eyes. Apparently his was an inside joke of theirs, once inside Draco was a little jealous. The room was twice the size of his, it had Slytherin green walls, two four poster beds with black curtains pulled back, across the room from each other. Each bed had a side table and next to the beds were tall dark wardrobes. On the far side wall were two dark desks to match. You could tell whose side was whose by the way the area was kept. One bed was perfectly made and everything in place perfectly down to the quills and papers lined up on the desk. The other side was a completely different story the bed was made but done so in a hasty mess like a five year old would make it. The trunk at the end of the bed was thrown open and different cloths and knickknacks were thrown about. The desk was strewn with books, papers, quills, and even candy that was half finished. But what caught his eye was the knitted red blanket on the messy bed that had a gold snitch on it. 

“Oh my god Blake you have committed a horrendous crime! How could you bring something red into the Slytherin lair” Pansy shrieked and faked a swoon like she was going to faint from seeing the offending blanket. Blake rushed over and threw the blanket into his trunk and slammed the lid. He shot Pansy an irritated look then threw a book at a laughing Blaise before he climbed up onto his bed and made to closed the curtain. 

“Oh come now Blake it was a joke don’t go hide away now” Blaise said after his laughter had passed. 

“I was going to read while you all hung out, I don’t want to be a bother” was the soft reply from the boy. Blaise looked at him sadly then turned a questioning gaze to Draco. 

‘Well’ the Italian mouthed to him. The blond sighed and stepped forward pulling at the cufflink of his sleeve. 

“Blake I need to talk to you” Draco whispered and gazed into the others eyes pleadingly, but Blake quickly shut his eyes and turned his head. It felt like a stinging hex had hit his heart when the boy turned away from him. 

“I don’t want to talk to you Draco…. I just can’t right now” he said and he heard the anger in his voice. Draco stepped closer and put his hand on Blakes knee and knelt he stared at the boys chest then tried again. 

“You don’t have to talk but could you please listen. I need to say this, I know I need to” he begged eyes starting to feel like tears were building up. It was quiet before he said again “I promise I won’t look you in the eyes unless you say I can. I know what I did and I’m truly sorry Blake, even though I didn’t intentionally do it I should have known what I was doing, and I didn’t” it felt like forever before he heard Blake make any kind of noise. The sound though broke his heart, it was a quiet shuttered breath that left his lungs, one that you knew meant the person was crying. 

“As much as I want to see you grovel more Draco I do care about Blakes pride and I think its best if we leave you two to talk” he hared from behind him and he looked over to see Pansy pulling Blaise to the door to leave. Blaise threw a worried look over to Blake 

“Do you think this is a good idea?” he asked looking from Blake to Draco, it hurt him to see that Blaise didn’t trust him right now but he did understand why. 

“It’ll be ok I believe him Blaise, he wont try it again I’m sure” Blake sent a reassuring smile. 

“If I do ill lay down and let you hex my bullocks off, fair?” Draco smirked 

“Oh now I almost hope you do” he said with a laugh then went serious “You better not though” 

With that the two other teens left the room leaving Blake and Draco in complete silence. The blond stayed kneeling in front of Blake with his eyes cast down waiting for Blake to say or do something. But time continued to tick on, and the longer it did the more Draco wanted to stand up and run from the room. He jerked when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but other than that didn’t move.

“You can look at me” He looked up and met the duel colored eyes he had come to enjoy gazing at in the short time he had known the teen. Blake then leaned down further and grabbed Dracos wrist pulling him up to the bed to sit next to him. 

“What did you need to say” he softly asked eyes down cast. 

“ I … Im truly sorry. It wasn’t my intention to use my pull on you. Id never want to make you, or anyone else for that matter do something against their will. I was worried, you said you were taking potions because you were sick, I wanted to help and you wouldn’t tell me, and it made it worse. I know that’s no reason for doing what I did and I regret it.” Draco was looking down worrying the cuff of his robes between his fingers. “ I understand that you don’t trust me now, and if you don’t want anything to do with me or talk to me, I’ll understand that too” when those words left his mouth he felt a sharp sting in his chest. The room returned to silence and after awhile Draco stood up. 

“Ill leave you be, I just wanted to apologize” he went to walk to the door but felt fingers wrap around his hand, and glanced back. Blake was siting there with a small smile, he gently pulled Draco back to the bed to sit with him. 

“I don’t want you to leave and I want to still talk to you. I don’t have any friends besides Blaise and what I have seen with you and Pansy, I would like if you all would consider the idea.” He stopped and took a breath and continued. 

“I was really hurt; I have issues with trust and privacy. Both were denied to me all my life and Im trying to change that now with my new life. I just need time and maybe one day I will tell you, but until then please don’t press the subject. You are free to ask questions and such but if I say I don’t want to answer please respect that and don’t force me. You think your spoiled brat ass can handle that” Draco let out a deep laugh and slung his arm around Blakes shoulders. 

“Already picked up on being a brat that got everything he wanted huh” 

“Kind of obvious when once told no you subconsciously used your pull to make me” Blake laughed too. 

“Yeah I promise” the blond whispered and pulled the smaller against him to hug. He liked hugging the boy it calmed him. 

“Then I forgive you and you have my trust again, so lets start again” He lifted his chin to rest on Dracos chest with a full blown smile, but it faltered. 

“Draco are you really ok, you haven’t eaten all day and your eyes are sunk in.” 

Draco sighed and squeezed the boy once and pulled away. “Its complicated” 

Blake frowned and grasped Dracos hand in his and looked at him with sad eyes. He then stood up and removed his black and green robe and tossed it on top of his trunk, then leaned forward and bent slightly to unbutton the buttons on Dracos and started to push it down then pulled it off tossing it to land on top of his. Blake then climbed up the bed and leaned against the headboard, he beckoned to Draco to join him. Draco was hesitant but slipped his leather dress shoes off and slid up beside Blake leaning against the headboard too. The smaller boy took Dracos hand in his and they sat silently for awhile before Blake spoke up. 

“I will listen, and won’t even say anything if you don’t want me too. I know how it feels to hold in pain and heart break and have no one there to help or listen” he said and glanced at the blond out of the corner of his eye. 

Draco sat there looking at their hands it felt right and soothing. He considered the offer, would it help? He had been thinking earlier about how it would be refreshing to have someone new to talk to. And maybe this could help bridge the gap more from the fuck up he had had with breaking Blakes trust. He took in a breath then sighed. 

“As I said Im a veela I found my mate, literally as he was going to fight a damn mad man. I only ever got to hold him once and kiss him once. Then he pushed me away and ran, after that he sacrificed himself for all of the wizarding world. He left me alone, I should have died. Veelas are supposed to die when their mate does, but I guess my punishment for the crimes committed by me and my family was to continue on and live and bear the pain and agony of living without him” by this time tears were falling from Dracos eyes and he just let them fall as he stared at the curtain at the end of the bed. He felt Blake shift and then found himself with the boy almost in his lap and his head on his chest as he embraced him. 

“Draco please don’t think that, you made the right choices in the end. And don’t ever think you need to pay for what your father… parents did. You are a good man and caring, even I can see that. Please stop tearing your self apart you have no debt to anyone or the world to atone for. I know your mate would not have wanted you to live like this. I know he had to love you as much as you do him and doing this to yourself is probably tearing him apart” 

Draco let out a silent sob and wrapped his arms around Blake and held him close as he cried. The other boy held him tighter as he felt more tears falling on his head. 

“Then why did he leave me, why didn’t he take me with him” Draco all but screamed into the others hair. 

“Shhhh I cant answer that but you have to be strong, you are strong. Go on living you have to, you still have people here who care for you and will be there for you” 

They stayed in that position for awhile before they shifted around to get more comfortable. Dracos tears had stopped but he still felt numb. Blake was sitting with his back straight up against the headboard. Draco had slouched down and had his head laying on the others shoulder. Their hands still clasped between them. He might have felt numb but at the same time he felt content, like he was where he needed to be. The sent of wood, treacle tart, and that potion he couldn’t quiet put his finger on, soothing him. He started to drift off to sleep leaning more heavily on the smaller boy. 

“Get some sleep Draco you need it” the other whispered and started to move away slowly. Draco instantly tightened his grip on the boys’ hand. 

“Don’t go, everyone goes” he murmured sleepily and moved a little closer. Blake froze for but settled back where he was leaning before and the other as well. The last thing Draco remembered before dozing off into a dreamless sleep was Blakes whispered promise. 

“I promise to never leave you Draco….” Draco didn’t hear what was said after that because he was already gone, to the realm of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are welcome


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

  
Draco was woken by rustling in the room and soft voices. He stiffened as his mind raced trying to get its bearings, but then the night before came to the forefront and he settled back. The rustles had to be coming from Blaise or Blake. 

“This was a bad idea Viper” he heard the rough morning voice of Blaise say. 

“ Shut it Zabini and help find my potion, how the hell did it wear off already” Blake returned in earnest still shuffling things about. 

“Don’t get snappy with me, you’re the one that chose cuddles over common sense.” 

“Shut . up” was the smaller boys reply followed by a hard thunk and cussing. 

“Damn you! Do you have to throw that damn Charms book at me every time? You are a wizard use a damn hex every now and then I don’t want brain dama…. Shit, fuck, you’re such a bitch in the mornings. You send another stinging hex like that towards me and I’ll pour all your potions down the drain” when Draco heard that he sat up quickly and looked around to find the Italian boy so he could hex him as well for the threat.

As soon as he had turned towards the wall that the bathroom door sat on he saw Blaises eyes go wide and tackle Blake from behind, both falling to the floor. Draco could see the teen under Blaise struggling and made to get up to help. 

“Good morning Draco sorry we woke you how about laying back down for a few more Z’s” when his name left Blaises lips Blake Stiffened instantly. 

“Im already up, might as well make myself useful, and help find Blakes meds he has lost” Draco stood and made his way to the other side of the bed to put his shoes on. Once his back was turned away from the two other boys, he heard frantic bustling and heard the door to the bathroom slam shut and lock. Draco spun around and locked eyes with Blaise. The other looked away nervously and went about looking for the vial Blake needed. 

“And what was that all about?” Draco asked once he stood from the bed again and started looking through things as well. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing, Blakes potion wore off in the night and it surprised him. Im sure he’s just embarrassed of the situation and couldn’t bear to look you in the face. You know how it is with the damsels” 

“Fuck you” was the muffled yell from the bathroom. 

“Sweetheart we’ve been over this. I prefer Red heads, which your supposed to be helping me get ideas for” Blaise said sweetly but you could hear the aggravation hidden in it. 

“Get the damn vial and I will” 

“Blake just come out and help it’ll go faster. There’s no need to be embarrassed over something so small” Draco yelled to the boy. He heard shuffling then a quiet ‘No’. Draco spun around thinking about going over and busting the door open but then stopped himself and took a breath. He didn’t need to start issues already, Blake said no so leave it, he told himself again. Blaise watched Draco war with himself but smiled when he saw the boy back down. 

“Got it!” Blaise said triumphantly and walked over to the bathroom and handed it to Blake when his hand shot out for him. 

“Well since that fun is over I’m going to go get ready for this miserable day” Draco announced but stopped when he heard Blake having a fit just behind the door. 

“Damn you Malfoy, don’t curse the day as soon as you wake up! At least give yourself a chance to enjoy it possibly!” 

Draco and Blaise stepped back from the door as the boy continued to scream and yell and then they felt a small surge of energy. Blaise turned to Draco with wide eyes and underlying fear, and Draco was a little scared too. So he gave Blaise a smile and ran out of the room not taking a chance at being at the receiving end of a pissed Blake. 

  
Draco was the first down to the common room and sat down to wait for the others to show up. He leaned back and closed his eyes letting his mind wonder. He actually felt pretty good his mind wasnt as groggy as it usually was, his body felt rested, and he didn’t have a head ache. His physical appearance looked better some too. His eyes were not sunk in, and his cloths and hair were not as disheveled as they had been for a while, thanks to actually getting some rest and having the energy to put forth the effort. Not only that somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted to look the best he could. He told himself it was because he didn’t want his friends (more specifically Blake) to worry about him anymore, but there was that small instinct to preen and look good for someone else. He kept telling himself that wasn’t the case, but his little veela inside him wouldn’t listen at all. He sat up and stood once he heard foot steps coming down the stairs of the dorms. And there stood Blake and Blaise glaring at him, what the hell had he done, he wasn’t even around them for the past thirty minutes. 

“What” Draco asked raising an eyebrow 

“You are going to stop with this ‘Oh the world is nothing but a bitter place’ shit. Starting today we hear you saying that anymore your ass is grass” Blake said with a hard stare Blaise next to him with that same look. 

“I second that” came from behind them as Pansy stepped up to them. 

“We will make you live your life even if we have to drag you through it kicking and screaming Draco Lucius Malfoy” Blake finished then gave him a smile and walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Draco could only stand there and look at his friends, his heart picking up a beat. They truly did care for him even the newest member. 

“Well I did always like a good challenge” he said with a smirk and both Blaise and Pansy groaned. Blake looked up to him with determination in his eyes. 

“Your on Malfoy!” he said in delight and started walking out of the exit of the common room to breakfast. Draco followed him with a real smile one he hadn’t used in months if not two years. This didn’t go unnoticed by Pansy and Blaise. Both of their minds working on a plan already. Mrs.Malfoy did say to make sure he made new friends or something like that. 

\-------- 

Afternoon found the four friends under a tree near the Lake, it was warm but the chilled wind coming off the lake took away any uncomfortableness. Blake and Draco had their backs to the tree, Pansy and Blaise sat in front of them. They were currently catching Blake up on Blaises obsession, I mean crush, on one Ronald Weasley. 

“So you’ve been pining after this guy since second year, and haven’t made a move” Blake laughed. Then he squeaked when he felt the stinging hex thrown at him from said glaring boy. 

“Come now lovey, he has a right to laugh it is a little pitiful” Pansy said which earned her a hex as well. She rubbed her thy and flipped the boy off. 

“You are so confident in all you do, but here comes a red head and you turn into a whimpering Hufflepuff, and I swear to god Blaise you hex me and ill break your fingers to the point it will take skellagrow all night to fix you” Draco said seriously at the end giving the Italian a pointed look. The olive skinned boy returned the look full force but didn’t send a hex his way. 

“You know instead of making fun of me you could be helping. Especially you Blake, you even promised while you were hear you would” the glare hardened when he looked at the dule eyed boy. 

“I mean honestly Blaise you should start by talking to him. You said since the war all the animosity has faded. Use this time to get to know him, if he’s anything like I’ve seen he gladly will” Blake said 

“And how do I know he’s even into guys” the other sighed 

“I’m pretty sure he is, I mean I’ve seen him oggel quite a few” Blake and Blaise were sharing a look of understanding that the other two didn’t quite get but didn’t comment on. 

“Ok fine, talk to him but how do I start that? I don’t want Granger around; I don’t want anyone around just the two of us” 

“Well we could always send Pansy after her give her a chance to act on her crush” Draco said. Both Blake and Pansy started choking on air and babbling. 

“Her what?!” Blake asked, Pansy sat their glaring daggers at Draco and he smiled 

“Oh Pansy has liked Granger since the Yule Ball, surprised she made it out of there without a bloody nose the way she was worked up watching her dance. Victor was hexed for the next few weeks over that” They all laughed at that piece of information. 

“Well I would suggest you start using their given names especially since you want to corrupt them” Blake laughed out, He leaned back against Dracos shoulder which caused the blond to smile. 

“Yes that is a nasty habit of ours, but I’m happy we stopped calling her what we did” the three grimaced at that. 

“Well I guess we have a start to a plan, I distract Hermione, and You Ron. What you say Blaise?” pansy asked flipping her hair over her shoulder. 

“What’s the worst case? They say no, but I think we can live with that… or just stalk them again” Blaise laugh. 

“You all need to do something honestly. You will never know if you don’t, I don’t want you two to end up like me.” Draco said softly and all eyes turned towards him sadly. 

“I knew I had it for Harry for years and never acted, just bullied him and belittled him. Then when I finally went to him it was to late. Don’t do that to yourselves please. We just started the year that should give you time to at least build a relationship that you could continue even after we graduate” he finished sadly. Blake took the blonds hand in his and squeezed it, Draco squeezed back with a small smile. 

“Its ok Draco you’ll always have us” Blake said, Draco didn’t reply just nodded his head then went to stand up and pulled Blake with him. 

“Come on we need to get back, we all have enough assignments we need to get started and finished” Draco said and the others sighed. They made their way back to the castle and to the dungeons, they were met with a group hovering around the information board, most looked a little panicked. They pushed their way forward and read the posting. 

_**Attention Students** _   
_**Our first activity to promote interhouse unity will be this Friday. For breakfast, lunch, and dinner it will be required that all students sit freely amongst the great Hall with other students from other houses. Get to know each other and make new friends, and if you find yourself unable to find proper seating arrangements we will gladly welcome you to join us professors for the meals that day.** _   
_**Head Mistress McGonagall** _

“Well looks like our plan just fell in our lap” Blake said with a laugh. The three others just staring at him as they made their way over to a far table and started pulling there work out. Blake looked at the confused teens then laughed again. 

“Isn’t it obvious? Friday we’ll eat meals with the Gryffindor’s, mainly Ron and Hermione. I mean Slytherins making the first move towards friendship looks good not only on you all but the whole house. It might even make the rest of the school feel better coming into contact with the rest of the house” he finished and looked up from his book. The other three looked almost astonished quickly they smiled, and Pansy hugged him. 

“Oh my god Blake you are amazing” she squealed and smacked a kiss on his cheek Blake blushed significantly while Blaise laughed. Draco tough wanted to grab her and toss her away from the boy but got himself under control and smiled then through his arm around the boys shoulders and pulled him in to a side hug. 

“She’s right you are, I don’t think we would have cared either way. We probably would have ended up with the professors before we would have figured that out” all four made an uncomfortable face, they definitely didn’t want to sit with the teachers. That would be humiliating they all knew. 

“Well there we have it. Game plan A next will be plan B but we can wait for that” Blake said excitably. 

The four continued on working on their assignments late into the evening. Then took a break long enough to go eat dinner then resumed where they left off late into the evening until it was curfew and needed to head to bed. Pansy wished them all a goodnight then veered off to go to the girls dorm side while the other three went up the opposite staircase. They came to Dracos room first and he said good night but did not go in, Blaise looked to Blake but didn’t say anything and kept walking to their room. Blake stopped and looked up to meet Dracos eyes with a small smile. 

“Get rest Draco, you won’t get better unless you do” He said then stepped forward to bring his arms around Dracos abdomen and hugged him. Draco returned the hug wrapping his arms around the smaller boys shoulders and squeezed. 

“Sure you shouldn’t have been put in Gryffindor? You sure act like one” Draco mused, Blake stiffened a little and shook his head. 

“You’re an ass” he laughed. “Now go to bed and get some rest” He pulled away and walked down the hall to his and Blaises room. Draco waited until the boy disappeared behind the door before he went into his own room. 

Draco disrobed and walked to his chest pulling out his pajamas. He changed into the soft silk bottoms then tucked himself into his bed. He thought about the day passed and smiled to himself. He felt lighter like the weight he had been carrying around was slightly lifted. Then he frowned a little at himself, when had he become so touchy. He had never hugged Blaise, he had Pansy a hand full of times when consoling her yearning for the brown haired little loin she wanted so bad. Other than that Draco did not do contact, but here he was letting Blake just do what he wanted. He didn’t hate it but it confused him greatly. He really wished he could figure it out, it was there, ready to jump out at him from the back of his mind, but he couldn’t get it to come forward. 

‘I wish mother was here. She’s always able to figure things out’ at that he sat bolt up right and jumped out of his bed to his desk and grabbed parchment and a quill. He had completely forgotten to write her. He’s lucky he hadn’t gotten a howler yet. He set to writing to her hastily running over the past few days. 

  
_**Mother,** _

_**I hope this letter finds you well. I sincerely apologize for the tardiness of this letter, and hope you can forgive me. The beginning of this year has been quiet nothing really exciting going on, which is a good thing I think we can all use a break from ‘exciting’.** _

_**There’s only been one major change, there’s a new student who came in and is in my year. Apparently his family home schooled him until now due to the war. He’s actually really intriguing, well to me anyway. Ill be honest mother I look forward to seeing him and talking to him. He just seems to understand and is patient with the situation, he listens and hasn’t judged me, like so many othesr do. I swear he’s like a Gryffindor on some levels. He freely shows his emotions, I know I’ve hugged more in the past few days then I have all my life. But at the same time, I just feel content, and at home with him around. I hope we will be able to keep in contact after we graduate.** _

_**The Head Mistress and other professors are setting up different activities this year to help promote house unity. The first one will be this Friday we are required to eat with other houses and make new friends. Blake actually used it more to our advantage and is using it to set Pansy and Blaise up with the two they’ve been after for years. He really is a good fit for our group, but at the same time different enough to make things interesting. He’s forgiving too which I’m grateful for because if not I wouldn’t be calling him a friend right now.** _

_**I messed up really bad. He did not go to dinner and I hadn’t heard from him. When we got back to the common room he was laying down and said he was sick from a potion he must take. Apparently, he has a genetic issue he takes it for. I was worried and kept asking how I could help, and he wouldn’t tell me. I ended up unintentionally using my pull on him. Luckily, Blaise saw and broke it up, they didn’t talk to me all day. I had to do a lot of apologizing but in the end, it was righted. I feel horrible being around him sometimes too. I feel like I’m betraying Harry because when I’m around Blake all the pain goes away, I actually start to feel happy. I’m trying to remind myself I shouldn’t but it is still very hard. I really miss him mother and still do not understand why I’m still here without him. But I promise you I am trying to live mother, its just still hard to.** _

_**I’m going to go to bed mother and look forward to hearing from you. I miss you, you know, you always make it a little better. Please take care and get out of the house, maybe meet a nice guy.** _

  
_**Love your son,** _

_**Draco Malfoy** _

He put his letter in an envelope and sealed it shut, he called to his egal owl and sent the letter knowing she would get it first thing in the morning. He tucked himself back into bed and drifted off to sleep thinking about a brown haired boy with brown and green eyes. It didnt seem there would be any nightmares tonight either. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being so late on updating. I lost my younger brother this past week and its been very hard on the family. Please everyone don't be scared to talk to someone if you need to. There is always someone there who will help, you mean the world to your family and friends. If need be message me don't sit there alone, go to someone. Please everyone take care of yourselves You.Are.Loved

Chapter 6 

  
The next few days passed uneventfully for the four friends. They mainly talked about how they would approach the two Gryffindors and what they would say. Draco and Blake had gotten closer during this time, to the point you did not see one without the other. This development was good for Draco, he was getting more sleep at night, eating more due to Blakes hounding and mothering, he had taken up with the boy and he looked all around healthier. Everything was actually pretty peaceful, and they all were soaking it up enjoying every minuet of it. Friday quickly came and found Draco, and Blake outside the bathroom door in Blake and Blaises room trying to talk the Italian and Pansy out of said bathroom. 

“You two are being ridiculous” Blake huffed 

“You’re not going to ask them to marry you, you’re just going to say hi and eat breakfast. Come on out” Draco tried to say with a calm voice but at this point his patience was thin. 

“They will not give us the time of day why should we have to endure that humiliation” Pansy cried back 

Blake rubbed the bridge of his nose and his eyes scrunched up. He knew there was a migraine forming and it wasn’t even seven in the morning yet. He took a deep breath, held it in, then slowly blew it out. 

“That is not going to happen for the simple fact they are to nice to humiliate someone. Now please come out you two have been in there since five. I’m sure you look amazing” he glanced at Draco hoping for some help. The Blond sighed once he didn’t hear a response and did the only thing he knew that would bring them out. 

“ Ten gallons says neither of you can get Hermione or Ron to go to Hogsmeade with you by dinner” if there was one thing that the two loved more than anything it was showing up the Blond and having bragging rights. 

“Not gonna work this time Malfoy” was the snippy reply from Blaise.

Dracos eye twitched and Blake threw his arms up and walked away from the door and flopped on the bed. The blond had had enough with his two friends. He stepped back and pulled out his wand and threw a spell at it and the door blew open. Blake sat there wide eyed as the two came floating out of the bathroom upside down, Blaise glaring and cursing at the blond and pansy trying to hold her skirt up to keep from exposing herself. He floated them over to the bed next to Blake and dropped them there. By this time Blake was in a fit of laughter. 

“You two are done! You can face Death eaters, monsters, werewolves, and the like. Which means you can suck it up and talk to the Golden Duo. I swear if you don’t I will hex your hair to change colors for the rest of the term am I clear.” the two nodded quickly. If there was one thing they were more scared of it was Draco on a war path, and it looked like if they didn’t do this then that was what was going to happen. Blake had finally calmed down from his laughing fit and was smiling at the two others. He jumped up and grabbed his bag and turned to them. 

“Well lets get going, the sooner the better.” With that he turned around and walked out of the room. The other three following after. 

\--------- 

The group had shown up early to insure there would be plenty of room for them and that no one else would get to the two before they did. The plan was for Draco to go up first and talk to them and apologize for the past, as an olive branch of peace. So the blond lead the way and once in the great hall they immediately found the two sitting there quietly chatting. They made their way swiftly over to the table and stood there waiting for their presence to be known. After a few seconds Hermione glanced up and her eyes went slightly wide and she coughed a little. At this Ron looked up and had an expression of pure shock. By this time more students had made their way inside and was watching the group. Draco straightened his back and extended his hand. 

“ Ron, Hermione, I would like to apologize for my past behavior and the derogatory things I have said to you both. I would like to use this opportunity to do away with all that and start anew” the silence wore on for a few more seconds and he was starting to think maybe Blaise and Pansy had been right and this was a horrible idea. Then Ron stood up and stood in front of Draco almost nose to nose, eyes unreadable, and then the most unexpected thing ever. He grabbed Draco and pulled him into a bear hug that lasted a few seconds. Draco didn’t grimace or pull away he just patted the boy on the back, and stepped away when he was let go of. 

“If we’re gonna be friends we’re gonna act like it. We don’t shake hands we hug Malfoy.” The red head said with a hearty laugh. 

Hermione was now standing behind him waiting her turn. She stepped up and when she did Draco actually reached for her and pulled her into a hug, shocking everyone. She smiled and hugged the blond back then turned to the others. 

“Im assuming you all are part of this deal” she said with a smile then walked up to Blaise and hugged him, then Pansy, who looked like she could have died happy right then, then Blake. Ron followed behind and did the same besides, he finished with Blaise. When he pulled away Blaise automatically grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on the bench with him and started jabbering on about quidditch. Draco sat down across from Blaise and Ron and pulled Blake down next to him so there was no choice but for Hermione to sit with Pansy. The group settled into some comfortable chit chat here and there. Blaise and Pansy mainly taking up the time with the Gryffindors while Draco and Blake softly spoke to one another. 

Soon breakfast ended and the group made their way to potions class. The four Slytherins made their way to their table and was surprised when the two Gryffindor’s followed them and started setting up their stations. Needless to say Pansy and Blaise were out of their mind with excitement and quickly sat on either side of Ron and Hermione, leaving Blake and Draco to themselves. Blake smiled on happily at the four, obviously content with his hard work. Draco on the other hand was looking at Blake, admiring the beauty of him. His skin seemed to glow in the dim light, his hair reminded him of milk chocolate, and those damn eyes. One a beautiful emerald and the other so dark it almost looked onyx, and they did things to Dracos heart he refused to think about it, but it was getting harder and harder. He was brought out of his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He jerked his head around and met the smirk of his Godfather, but it wasn’t aimed at him, the raven haired man was smirking at a red faced Blake who was glaring at his desk. Draco raised an eyebrow at Snape in question. 

“I believe some of your post got mixed in mine Mr.Malfoy” he simply stated and held out a letter. 

Draco looked and saw it was from his mother. His eyes turned sharply to the man. His mother never made mistakes like that, especially with mail. His Godfather stared back at him, Draco didn’t miss the anxiety that flashed briefly. Draco smirked his iconic Malfoy smirk and took the letter. 

“Thank you, professor, I believe I will have to speak with Mother about her carelessness” Severus’s eyes widened. He then scowled and quickly bellowed to the front to begin class. 

Draco laughed and the others looked on astonished that he would dare laugh at the professor. Draco waved his hand dismissively and turned towards the front. Blake shook his head and did the same. 

Today they were going to be working on their first partnered project. They were going to be making Amortentia, Blake looked at Draco and smiled mouthing ‘Your mine’ indicating he was claiming Draco as his partner before Blaise or Pansy could, but that little phrase sent a sense of fire through him, something almost feral. Draco quickly tried to push it down, but it was not wanting to be extinguished. Draco nodded, his face flustered. When he looked over Blakes head he about fell out of his chair in laughter. His two friends looked panicked, but what got his attention was the two Gryffindors that were looking for an exit. Maybe they felt for the two Slytherins more than they let on, they were all about to find out. 

\------------ 

The potions were sitting in front of the three groups bubbling, and four of the students looked very worried at the moment. Because any minuet now it would be time for them to write down their notes which would include what each person smelled. Draco wasn’t worried at all, considering the one he loved was gone, his eyes saddened and started to glaze over with tears. 

“Oh Draco, none of us have even checked to see how you were holding up with this project” he jerked his head over to Hermione in surprise, then looked accusingly to Pansy. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he said sternly, eyes still trained on Pansy. He snapped his head to the bushy haired girl again when she touched his arm. 

“Draco it wasn’t pansy” she paused and looked at Ron for help. 

“We saw Harry before he left the castle Draco. He told us about what you said.” Ron whispered, his own eyes gleaming with tears. 

Draco was astounded, and slouched back into his chair. Harry had told his friends about their moment together before he left to fight the Dark Lord. He looked at the two questioningly wanting to know what they thought.   
“We were surprised but not really. I mean the two of you were obsessed with each other for years” Hermione said sadly. Ron nodded in agreement 

“But we are not mad, disgusted or anything like that. I mean Harry and I told each other a long time ago about our preferences” the red head said. 

Blaise choked on his saliva and the other Slytherins looked surprised by the information. Rons face was now as red as his hair at the information he had let slip. The Slytherins were quick to let him know they were just surprised and it didn’t bother them in the least. Draco knew Blaise was doing a dance in his head right now. 

“His name was Harry?” Draco looked over to the duel color eyed boy and raised an eye brow. The boy was looking down in deep thought not meeting his eyes. 

“Whose name?” the Blond asked 

“Your mate? You never told me his name. His name was Harry.” Blake was now looking at him his eyes had a sheen to them, like he was ready to cry. There were two gasps across from them and Draco remembered the new additions to their group. He shook his head. 

“Yes, his name was Harry, and these two were his best friends.” 

“Oh Draco! You didn’t tell him did you” the girl had thrown herself at him and was hugging him tightly and weeping. Ron had shed a few tears as well knowing there was pain there. 

“Come now, I’ve dealt with it no need for more tears” He said and handed the girl his handkerchief and patted her on the back. 

“Pansy, Blaise will you catch them up on things some while I check all of our potions.” His friends nodded to him understanding he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. 

He turned to the cauldrons and checked each one. He stopped when he felt a presence next to him and glanced over to his adopted shadow and found the boy smiling at him. Blake took Dracos hand in his and squeezed, Draco squeezed back and smiled at him. Again, with those eyes, they always made him feel better, made the pain disappear. He liked how him and Blake had come to be able to communicate without words, they just understood each other. They stepped back and looked at the caldrons and nodded. 

“Ok you lot, lets get our notes done with their ready.” Blake said to the others. 

With that one statement the tension returned to the group, and Draco laughed to himself. This was going to be interesting. 

Since Snape didn’t want a bunch of eighteen year olds running around stupid on love potion they were to test it on mice to see the affects and write about them. Blaise and Ron went and got their mice and brought them back, then they all gave them some of the potion. It only took a few minuets to get the information they needed then returned the mice. Now it was time to write about what they each smelled.   
They all looked around at each other wondering who would go first. None volunteering to give up what they smelled for fear one of the others figuring it out. Finally, Blake stepped forward and leaned in taking a huge breath in of the steam. He closed his eyes and a smile spread across his face then he opened his eyes and stepped back. 

“ Well I smell vanilla, apples, and……. Spring.” The boy said and looked at the others, they all looked confused besides Blaise who was trying to hold in laughter. 

“Oh piss off Zabini” Blake said with a roll of his eyes, Draco looked at Blaise and raised his eyes brows. The Italian just laughed and passed his fingers over his lips saying his lips were sealed. Next was Blaise who stepped up and did the same thing Blake did. 

“I smell……. Broom polish, cinnamon, and hominess? If that even makes sense” he said with an akward laugh. But caught sight of Hermione’s smirk. The bushy haired girl stepped up next. 

“I smell flowers, lip gloss, and silk” she said her face going bright red when Ron laughed. The red head followed next after Hermione hit him in the arm. 

“Well I smell a musk, sandalwood, warmth, and I don’t know but it smells good” Ron went red again as everyone laughed including Draco. He knew what that last smell was it was Blaises imported cologne. 

Draco looked at the potion sadly but stepped forward, he knew he wouldn’t smell anything. 

“Draco you don’t have to its ok, Im sure Snape would understand” Pansy said softly. He shrugged his shoulder and stepped forward. 

He took a whiff of the steam and his eyes snapped open in surprise. He had to be tricking himself, it wasn’t possible. He got closer and smelled again getting the same response. He looked up at everyone in surprise. 

“ I smell treacle tart, broom polish, wood, and….. a potion” Draco smelt Harry simple as that, but with the added potion smell he usually smelt from Blake. He also smelly Blake too he was utterly confused at this point. 

Everyone looked confused they did not think Draco would smell anything. Blake and Blaise were staring at each other with a worried look on their faces but turned back to Draco who was still astonished. Instead of commenting they all wrote down what they smelt and cleaned up. Snape walked over and collected their papers but frowned when he glanced at Dracos seeing what the boy smelt. The group gathered their things and headed out to go to their next classes and said they would see each other at lunch. 

\----------- 

Draco was in his room laying down staring at his canopy, thinking about the day. It had started out good everything had gone to plan with Blaise and Pansy. Then potions class came along, and they had to do that damn potion. Ever since then he just didn’t feel the same, he was confused to no end. He thought he smelt Harry but then there was that scent mixed in that was Blakes. Was he confusing the two since they were similar? Or maybe he made himself think it was all Harrys but what he smelt was all Blake. That could be possible though. He had his mate and lost him, you could only have one and his was gone, There’s no way he would be able to love another. But at the thought his heart speed up and his inner veela started to stir. He rolled over and felt something crinkle in his pocket, the letter from his mother. He sat up and took out the envelope, broke the seal and started to read. 

_**Darling Draco,** _

_**Im happy that your year has started out uneventful. I think you and everyone else has earned a normal year and I want you to enjoy it. As for being late with you letter, I will not lie I was worried about you, but I can forgive you since you were using that time to make a new friend. I’m interested to hear about him especially since you are so interested as it seems you very much are.** _

_**Do not start with your denial of the fact that you are, I know your already thinking of telling me its just because he’s a new student and you don’t know much about him. I raised you Draco and know you very well. You are interested in this boy more so then what you are letting on. I can read between the lines. You should not feel bad for being around him and being happy with him. Harry would not have wanted you to feel bad for being happy. He would be extremely hurt that you are hurting yourself because you still love him. Its ok to be happy Draco, you deserve to be happy, and if being with that boy makes that happen then do it. You would make Harry happy by living and making yourself happy. Please give my words some thought. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Make Harry happy by making yourself happy darling.** _

_**As for worrying about your poor mothers interests. You will be happy to know I am talking to a “Nice Man” as you had put it. He’s very caring and loving and I enjoy spending time wit him. So don’t worry I am making my self happy as well. Now I expect to be meeting your friend very soon or over the holidays. Do not bother to argue I will not take no as an answer and will track him down myself if need be.** _

_**Please be safe and take care of yourself. And remember be happy for your sake and Harrys.** _

_**Love,** _   
_**Mother** _

  
Draco sat the letter down on his lap and stared at the wall in front of him. He had deeper feelings for Blake then what he was letting himself see. He should have known especially with him always pushing away the little things that kept popping up in his head. His mother had seen it right way, why hadn’t he. Because he was an idiot that’s why, he didn’t want to acknowledge them because to him that would be disgracing Harry. His mother was right though Harry would be upset if Draco were making himself miserable because of Harry. He wanted to say it was his veela holding him back that it wouldn’t let him think or be with the other boy, but that wasn’t the case. 

When Blake was around, his veela went wild and started to rear its head. When Blake would touch him in any way even just a hand on the shoulder, he would want to lean forward and grab the boy. His sent was comforting to him, it calmed him whenever he was mad. If anyone made a comment to Blake or disrespected him Draco was right there stepping in, but at the same time held himself back from attacking the other person. Draco wanted to be with Blake wanted him as his own. Today when Blake had said ‘Your mine’ during potions his inner self had reared its head. It wanted to make that true, to make Blake his and himself Blakes. Show the whole world they were each others and no one elses. And now that he had come to terms with what he was feeling there was burning inside himself, his veela side was going crazy with want. That is what sucked about being a dominate veela, you had to use a lot of self-control, and right now that was really hard. He heard a knock at his door and whipped his head towards it wonder who it was. 

“Draco are you awake” was the barely audible question. 

Of course, the person of his inner conflict would show up at the most inopportune time. He stood up and padded across the floor to open the door. Blake stood there in a pair of silver silk pajamas staring at his feet. He looked up when Draco opened the door and smiled, then his eyes wandered to Dracos bare chest and his face went red. 

Draco smirked seeing the smaller boys face redden and he stepped back and waved for him to come in. The blond made his way back over to his bed and sat back up against the headboard where he was before Blake knocked. 

“Everything ok” Blake asked once he walked in and shut the door. 

“You’ve been out of it all day. Just kind of wondering around in a daze, and you didn’t eat anything at dinner. I was worried about you so I came to check on you” Blake was now standing by Dracos bed looking on worriedly at the blond boy. 

“I was just…… a little lost” he said softly staring at the bed cover. He patted the spot next to him inviting the boy to sit with him. 

Blake slid onto the bed and up to the headboard. He settled in next to Draco with his shoulder touching the blonds. Draco took Blakes hand in his and squeezed, Blake jumped a little surprised by this. Out of all the time they spent together Draco had never hugged or took his hand first. 

They were both quiet for a while both staring at the wall Infront of them. Draco was trying to gather his thoughts, how he wanted to say everything. At the same time he didn’t want to say anything at all. 

“Blake if you loved someone and lost them then another person showed up that made you happy. Would you feel like your betraying them, their memory if you let yourself be happy with the other person?” 

Blake sat for a few minutes and thought on his answer. 

“If you would have asked me that a few years ago I would have said yes. But now I would have to say no. By denying yourself happiness would be betraying their memory, because if they really loved you they would want you happy no matter what” 

Draco leaned more heavily against Blakes shoulder still staring at the wall. He let the words sink in and realized both his mother and Blake were right. But he was scared he was hurt and he didn’t want to be hurt again he couldn’t take his heart being ripped out again. He sighed when he felt a hand run through his hair and massage his scalp. This felt right, sitting here in the silence with Blake, it felt like home.   
Draco started to get drowsy and let his eyes slid close his body relaxing as well causing him to lean more heavily against Blake. He felt the boy shift and lightly grab his shoulders and lower him down to the bed. Then Blake leaned up and made to get off the bed. Draco snapped his eyes open and grabbed Blakes wrist stopping the boys movements.

“Stay here tonight, please” the blond asked quietly 

The smaller boy looked like he was arguing with himself but after a few minuets pulled back the cover and slipped in turning on his side to face Draco. The two gazed into each others eyes for a while, Blake brought his hand back up and started petting Dracos hair again. Draco closed his eyes and smiled, yes this was right, this is where he wanted to be. 

The blond lifted his hand to Blakes waist and pulled him closer to him, still gazing into the duel colored eyes. Blakes hand had stopped petting Dracos hair and now rested on the Blonds neck. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the others presence. Then Draco brought his other hand up and placed it on Blakes cheek, running his thumb over his bottom lip. Blake closed his eyes and Draco felt the others small shiver. The blond pulled the others face towards him their lips only centimeters apart, then finally pressed forward the rest of the way. 

It was a soft slow questioning kiss, lips lightly pressing together. Blake shuddered when Draco put both arms around his waist and pulled him onto his chest. The silk of Blakes shirt felt nice against his naked chest. Draco opened his mouth and ran his tongue along Blakes lip asking to be let inside but not forcing. Blake hesitantly opened his mouth and Draco slipped his tongue inside meeting the others tongue. The two caressed and slid together for a few moments before Blake gently pulled away and looked down at the blond his face went red, realizing what had just happened and that he was on the blonds bare chest. Draco smiled and leaned up pressing a small kiss to the others lips. He then put his hand on the back of the others head and brought it to his chest. 

Blake relaxed as Draco started to rub his back up and down. They stayed like that for a long time not saying a word just enjoying the moment. Nothing ended up being said because both boys fell asleep, holding on to each other.   


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and leave your comments and ideas. I love hearing from you all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are still enjoying, at this point I'm letting the story do as it pleases and continuing to have fun with it. As always feel free to let me know your ideas.

Chapter 8 

Draco was standing in a clearing he had never been in before. The grass was a bright green and littered with small blue flowers, the warm breeze causing them to sway back and forth. Draco turned slowly taking in the sight, it was peaceful. The sky was a brilliant blue with wispy white clouds and the sun was high in the sky. When he turned back around, he saw two people standing at the other end of the field with their backs to him. Draco took a few steps towards the pair then stopped; something was familiar about them. He started walking to the pair again and as he got closer, he saw one had raven black hair and the other chesnut brown. The two suddenly turned around and smiled at him, Draco stopped in his tracks. There stood Harry and Blake side by side smiling at him. They both held out their hand to him waiting for him to come to them. Draco continued to stare on at them not knowing who to go to. He wanted to go to Harry he missed him so much and treasured the time he was allowed to dream about him and be with him. Then there was Blake he wanted to go to him just as much and hold him. 

When he didn’t move both boys started walking up to him still smiling. Draco took a step back as they came to a stop in front of him. They both reached out at the same time and took his hands. Draco looked up at them, looking between the two with confusion. 

“Ill always be yours Draco, Ill never leave you I promise.” Both said at the same time. 

\--------- 

Draco sat straight up in bed gasping, what had that dream been about. He oddly felt calm even though the dream was very confusing to him. He snapped his head to his right side when he felt movement. The previous night came back to him, the realization and acceptance he had had with his feelings of Blake. He smiled and laid back down next to the boy and placed his hand on his cheek but jerked it back when he felt the heat coming from the boy. Draco sat up quickly and started looking the boy over, he was to pale and shivering. He shook his shoulder to try and wake him up and frowned when the teen did not budge. 

“Blake hey you need to wake up” Draco pulled the covers from him and put his arm under his shoulders pulling him up. 

Blake groaned and shifted trying to get out of Dracos arms. When he could not his eyes fluttered open and met Dracos. He looked confused but then realization kicked in and he sat up some. The movement caused Blake to hiss and his hand flew to his stomach and he doubled over, his body covered in sweat now. 

“Blake your ill, I’m going to get Madam Pomfrey” the blond was out of bed and putting his slippers on. 

“No! Snape, you have to get him” was his breathless reply. 

“What the hell will he be able to do you need a medi witch” 

Draco spun around when he heard a knock at the door. He ran over and threw open the door to find Blaise standing there looking around worriedly. When he spotted Blake, he pushed his way inside quickly. Blake was now on the edge of the bed holding his stomach gasping. 

“Im getting Madam Pomfrey that’s the end of it!” Draco yelled 

“You have to get Snape, he’s the only one that can help him” Blaise said quickly fear in his eyes 

“Since when did Severus become a medi wizard!” 

“He’s the only one that can handle Blakes condition in the first place and this has never happened before so its best if he knows first Draco now go get him” Blaise shouted back. 

They heard retching which brought them back to the ill boy sitting next to Blaise on the bed. He was completely pale now besides his cheeks which were flushed his eyes were hollow looking and unfocused. Then without warning the brown haired boy went limp and about fell off the bed but Blaise caught him. 

“We can’t wait I’m taking him to the hospital wing, you go get Snape” Draco snapped then picked the boy up bridal style and ran out of the room. Blaise did not have time to argue because the blond was already gone. He had to get to snape quickly before anything dyer happened. 

\------- 

Blaise ran as fast as he could to Snapes chambers, he had to get him to the hospital wing before the situation turned out worse. Snape was going to be livid, one because it was five in the morning on a Saturday, and two because Draco had deliberately no listened and could have just put the boy in danger, and that’s one thing Snape would not tolerate. Blaise finally made it to Snapes chambers and started beating on the door until it was thrown open. Snape stood there a frightening look on his face, his scowl said exactly how he felt to being woken up. 

“Its Blake he woke up this morning extremely sick and passed out, you have to get to him now! I told Draco to get you, but he wouldn’t listen he took him to Pomfrey!” Snapes eyes snapped open wide at this news. 

“Why would you call for Draco to get me you should have left him in your alls rooms and came yourself” Snape hissed as he jerked on his cloak. 

“He wasn’t in our room he was…….” Blaise stopped when Snape shot him a cold look. ‘Yep were all in trouble now’ the Italian thought. 

The two quickly made their way to the hospital wing luckily not running into anyone. Snape burst through the door and looked around and saw Draco and Pomfrey leaning over the bed. Hopefully, they had gotten there in time before the two had found anything out. Snape briskly walked to the bed and pushed the nurse away. 

“What have you done so far” he asked coldly, shooting a glare at Draco who returned it

“Nothing Professor but I need you to move so I can” the nurse snipped back 

“I can’t allow that; I’m putting this student in an isolation room now. No one is allowed in besides the Head Mistress, Blaise, Lupin, and myself. Am I understood Pomfrey” Snape ordered.

“This is my hospital wing Ill remind you Severus, you will move aside and let me care for this student this instant” 

“I will not! If you want, call McGonagall but I am caring for him” with that Snape picked Blake up and made to go to the isolation room but was stopped by Draco. 

Draco had his fangs bared and his eyes were blown wide and black. Snape stopped and sneered at the Blond. 

“He needs to be cared for put him back down” Draco growled 

“I am caring for him Draco but I can’t if you don’t move” Severus was ready to hex his God son if he didn’t hurry up and move so he could get Blake in the room so no one would see him. Blaise stepped up to Draco and grabbed his arm. 

“Draco, I promise Snape can take care of him and help him, but you have to get out of the way so he can do that” Blaise said calmly. 

Draco glanced to Blake and saw him shivering and pale in his God fathers’ arms. He finally stepped to the side but did not take his eyes off Severus or the boy in his arms. The older man made his way quickly to the isolation room off to the side in the very back of the ward. Draco was right on his heels when he was grabbed and hauled backwards. 

“Mr. Malfoy you will stay out of that room, as I’m sure Snape has instructed everyone” was the snippy reply from McGonagall. Pomfrey was behind the head mistress with a sour look on her face. 

“Snape is no medical professional as I’m sure you are aware. So he needs to be looked after properly” Draco was quickly becoming irate. 

“Snape is well versed with Mr. Vipers condition and is the only one to see to him. Now you will calm yourself or I will take precautions” 

In the short time it took to argue with the head mistress Severus had gotten Blake into the isolation room and closed, locked and warded the door. Draco ran over and started beating on the door madly. He took out his wand and through every hex and unlocking spell he could think of at the door. When nothing happened and he could not get though he rounded on the three people behind him. 

His eyes were completely black his breathing heavy, his normal nails now talons. He started stalking towards Blaise and McGonagall his sharp teeth bared for all to see. 

“You two are allowed in, you will take me in to him NOW” was the predatory screech that left the blonds mouth. 

Blaise stumbled back and pulled his wand ready to strike at any moment. McGonagall did the same thing but was more composed, given the situation. 

“Draco you need to calm down. Blake is being taken care of but none of us need to be in there including you. His genetic disorder has to be kept secret” Blaise tried to reason with his friend, which apparently was the wrong thing to do. 

“Your keeping me from my MATE” Draco screeched and threw his self at Blaise. 

All that was heard was three different people screaming stunning spells and then Draco fell to the floor knocked unconscious. 

Blaise looked up to McGonagall and her back to him with the same expression of worry. Of course, anything concerning the boy currently in the isolation room was never easy. They got Draco to a bed and laid down and allowed Madam Pomfrey to tend to him, as Blaise and the head mistress waited for Snape to return. 

\--------- 

Voices could be heard from somewhere far off in the fuzzy part of his brain. Everything was dark but seamed to be coming back slowly. There was an irritating buzzing in his head also that he just wanted to go away. Then it was like a flood gate had opened and everything came rushing back to him. Draco sat up abruptly looking around franticly for the sick boy that had been taken from him. 

“Draco stay calm or you’ll be knocked out again” Snape snapped to the blond. 

Draco locked eyes with his godfather and bared his teeth. Snape sneered and didn’t back down, bringing out his wand and aiming it right at Dracos chest. They continued this match of wills for some minuets before Draco looked away and sat back against the headboard of the bed and looked around the room. Blaise sat in a chair next to Dracos bed, Severus was at the foot of his bed towering over him still with that same sneer. McGonagall was no where to be seen which meant she left or was with the boy in the other room. 

“Is he ok?” right now that’s all Draco cared about was finding out if the smaller boy was ok. 

“He’ll be fine in a few hours Dray but you won’t be able to see him until tomorrow” Blaise said from his side. 

“Actually you will only see him in classes Draco” Draco snapped his head back to his God father and growled. 

“Why the bloody hell not!” 

“I believe your veela magic is what has caused this situation and Mr.Vipers current situation. You will have no contact with him besides what classes you share and at lunch. To insure this, he is being moved to a room that only a select few will have knowledge of. When Mr.Viper wakes he will be informed of this. This is not up for discussion so do not argue with me.” Snape went to turn to leave but was stopped by Blaise. 

“With all due respect Professor, I think this needs to be discussed with Blake before you go making decisions for him.” There was an edge of hostility to his voice. 

“This is for his own protection Mr.Zabini I will not sabotage a students wellbeing and future because they are blinded and not thinking with their head” it was now Blaises turn to have a stare down with the potions professor. 

Soon Blaise stepped aside and shook his head and sat back down in his chair. 

“Your making a mistake Professor and we both know it” the Italian said softly. 

Snape sneered again then snapped his eyes to Draco who was now sitting in the bed quiet and stunned. He was the one who had hurt Blake, but he hadn’t meant to. He wanted to be close to Blake even now, but he wasn’t willing to put his health in jeopardy either. 

“Draco I’m sure I can trust you to abide by these rules correct” his look softened when he saw the look on his god sons face. 

“Yes Professor Snape Ill follow these rules” the venom in those words caused Snapes heart to clench. 

“Good, you can get ready and return to your rooms to rest” with that he swept from the room. 

Blaise stood up and pulled the curtains around Dracos bed so he could get up and dressed in the cloths Blaise had brought for him. When he turned around the look of heart break about did him in. He walked over and hugged his friend. 

“Draco we’ll figure this out I won’t let you all loose each other” he said 

Draco slumped against his friend and hugged back fiercely. He could not believe this was happening, he lost Harry, and now Blake was being ripped away. It was like every time happiness was in his reach the fates ripped it away from him. He had just gotten a taste and shown there was a possibility to be with Blake and now nothing. He was truly being punished for his crimes he was sure of it now. 

“Blaise, I can’t, if I go near him ill hurt him” the blond choked out. 

“Its not as simple as that Draco, there’s more to it. I cannot explain now but I’m going to figure it out. I can say your magic isn’t directly harming him though, so you don’t need to be worried about that. So you can touch him and such and you won’t be harming him, but you cant for long periods of time.” Blaise pulled back with a determined look in his eye. 

“What else is there Blaise you can tell me I won’t say anything I want to help” 

“Draco I cant tell you now or ever I can only give you what I already have” the boy paused then continued “remember sometimes there is more there than what you can see with your eyes” Blaise staired into Dracos eyes for a few moments then smiled. 

“Come on Draco lets get you dressed and to your room you need food and some rest” 

Draco nodded then dressed himself, all kinds of things flying through his head. Especially what Blaise had just said to him. He knew it meant something; Blaise wouldn’t say something like that just for the hell of it. He was sure the boy was under an oath at this point with the way he was choosing his words and not saying too much, and obviously that oath had to do with Blake. The two boys exited the hospital wing and made their way to the dungeons. 

  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry everyone after I posted my last chapter the holidays were here and that took up two day of my time then I ended up getting really sick from a spider bite and had to go to the hospital. Im doing good now and I plan on getting back to posting at least twice a week. I know this is a small chapter so im going to try and get another one up tomorrow to make up for it. I thank you all so much for your comments and reviews. As always please feel free to let me know your thoughts or ideas.

Chapter 9 

Blake wasn’t seen for the rest of the day or the following day either. Draco had tried multiple times to get into the hospital ward to at least ask how the boy was doing, and each time he had been stopped. After his last time of going up there and about blasting the door open his God father had jerked him up by the collar of his robes and drug him back to his room, threw him in said room, and trapped him in it. A few hours later Blaise showed up took down the wards (apparently Severus told him how because Draco didn’t have a clue, he’d never seen these wards before) and walked in with food. 

“Is he ok?” was all the blond had to say. Blaise looked up and sighed, he hated the dead look in his friends eyes. 

“Yes he’s doing perfectly fine, he told me to tell you to stop throwing a tantrum before you get an unlimited amount of detentions or expelled” Draco sat up quickly and shot him an accusing look. 

“You got to see him!” 

“Yes, Draco, I did I’m his closest friend right now that’s ALLOWED to be near him right now. At least Until we figure out how to fix this issue of you being near him. Just know he’s almost as bad as you are right now since he can’t be around you” Blaise looked down with a sad look. This was not fair to either of them after all they had been through, they should have what they want. 

Draco sat back against his pillows and sighed then reached over to the tray of food and started eating. Happy it was just a simple sandwich and chips he knew his stomach wouldn’t take anything else. The two sat silently each replaying the past two days and thinking of the days to come. 

“Well at least I can see and talk to him in class” Draco said taking a drink of water from his cup by the bed. 

“Actually, you’ll see him, you’re not to talk to him or be within twenty feet of him” the Italian said slowly waiting for the out burst that was sure to come. 

It never came Blaise looked over to Draco, he jumped up and quickly round the bed and took Draco into his arms and hugged him, slightly rocking back and forth. The heart break in the boy’s eyes along with the tears sliding down his face was Blaise’s undoing with this whole situation, oath be damned! Blake thought he was protecting himself, Draco, and others by doing what he was doing but he wasn’t. He was harming himself and Draco the two people who mattered in this whole scenario. And he wouldn’t be any kind of friend if he let it continue, he was going to end this and as soon as possible. Blaise pulled back and shook Draco hard enough to get him to look up. 

“Your done with the tears Draco, you always figure out a way and that’s what you need to do now” he took a breath and chose his words carefully “ Your… happiness is right in front of you. It has been this whole time. Now do something about it!” 

Draco stared at his friend and schooled his face into his normal mask then smirked. Blaise was right he could figure this out this isn’t the first time he had been denied his favorite toy, and he always got what he wanted, this time he had back up. 

“Your right Zabini, would you happen to have any ideas?” the Blond asks with a sinister smile which Blaise returned. 

“ Actually dearest Draco I and three others were wondering if you wanted to have a meeting. I mean really between the two smartest people in our year we should figure it out” 

Dracos eyebrows drew together in thought. The two smartest people in…. then it hit him, the Italian was talking about Hermione and that meant the other two would be Ron and Pansy. What confused him most was why the two Gryffindors wanted to help. Yes, over the past few days they had become a more prominent part of their group, but he didn’t think it was enough for them to actually want to help. Unless Blaise and Pansy were making them. Apparently, that thought was written all over the blonds face because the next thing he knew he was being hit with a pillow to the face. 

“We didn’t threaten or force them into helping. If I was honest, Pansy and I were forced into letting them help. Ron actually held a first year captive until someone let them in. Hermione was very Slytherin with her part. She told the poor child that no one would believe that they had held him captive because they were part of the group to help ‘Save the world’ and it was his word against theirs. I think Pansy actually fell even harder in love with the girl or came in her panties I’m not sure” Blaise and Draco both shuddered at that last part. 

“Wait you said until someone let them in, so they’re in the snake pit right now?!” 

Blaise didn’t get to answer because at that time Pansy threw the door open and stood to the side as a red faced Ron came stomping in along with a serious Hermione. Pansy mouthed ‘sorry’ to the blond from behind them as they all made their way to Dracos bed and stopped. The two Gryffindors crossed their arms and glared at Draco. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy as long as I’ve known you I would have figured you were smarter than this. Really threatening teachers and almost getting expelled!” the bushy haired banshee screeched. 

“ Yeah Malfoy that’s something I would do not you. The least you could have done was come find us and we would have happily helped” Ron grumbled out. 

The three snakes looked on in utter confusion not believing the two were really here trying to help. Draco opened his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. Blaise had a blank look to his eyes like his brain had shut down. Pansy was the one to finally get something out where the other two had lost their speaking capabilities. 

“Ron, Hermione, no offense but we never went to you all about anything before, why would we now?” Pansy said slowly. 

Hermione spun around face going bright read and glared at the black haired girl, and Draco felt scared for his friend in that moment. 

“Did we or did we not say we were Friends Pansy?” she screeched again. “That means when there’s major issues that effects our friends lives we need to all work together to fix it, because lord knows no one else is thinking straight” she finished throwing her hands up then slid onto the bed. 

The room was silent for a while everyone taking in the situation. Obviously the noble Lions had staked their claim on the four Slytherins and now considered them theirs. Which none of them were used to the only ones they ever trusted were each other the rest of their house was cut throat. It was a lot to take in and they would take longer to adjust to it and learn to trust them, but at this point Draco would do what ever he could and take whatever help he could to keep Blake. 

“Look this is going to take getting use to and we’re going to fall into old habits, we’ve only ever had each other. But we will try, and I’m willing to do anything to get Blake back at this point” Draco said quietly, his head hung. 

He looked up when he felt a hand on his knee and met the eyes of the two Gryffindors who were smiling at him. Blaise and pansy next to them smiling too. 

“That is all we will ask, and we are willing to do anything to get him back to you. That’s why we’re here if there’s one thing we’re good at its sneaking around and figuring out a crisis” Hermione finished with a laugh. Ron just grumbled an agreement behind her. 

All five teens squeezed onto Dracos bed and got settled in for a long night of planning. 

“So first we need to know all the stipulations and what we will be able to do and not do.” Hermione started out. Blaise piped in then since he was the only one to know it all. 

“First no contact physically Draco and Blake will not be allowed to be within 20 feet of each other. They can be in the same room but that is about it. Blake will be placed in his own private room that only the head mistress, Snape, and I will know the whereabouts of. Before you ask no I can not tell you where it is or take you to it, they have taken precautions on this” he said through gritted teeth. 

“Holy shit why not send him to Azkaban he’d have more freedom there” Ron shouted becoming irate. 

“I agree, but if his health is that bad, he shouldn’t probably be here though” Pansy said 

“Its not really his HEALTH” Blaise started but quickly shut his mouth with a pained look. “I cant say more but I can say his health is very good” 

Hermione sat there silently thinking of if anything she had read would come to mind for this situation, but noting was clicking into place. 

“Well you cant talk to him but no one said anything about writing to him” she finally said. “I know its not ideal but you’ll still be able to communicate to one another while we try and figure out how to help whatever is wrong with him and fix it” 

“That’s brilliant Granger” Pansy squealed “Its romantic in a way, you’ll get to know one another better by talking then when the day finally comes you can be together” 

Draco, Blaise, and Ron all looked at the two stary eyed girls in a hint of disgust. 

“Well romance aside it’s a start” Draco said still not liking not being able to touch Blake, but it was better than losing him all together. 

“We can all take turns back and forth hanging out with Blake and Draco. And we can pass the notes back and forth between the two of them” Ron added. “I don’t think it would be a good idea to let anyone know you all are communicating at all right now. I have a feeling they would make that stop too” the red head finished. 

“That’s a really good idea Ron, I’m impressed” Hermione said, and everyone laughed. 

Draco stared on as the four others carried on talking and picking at each other though Ron mainly took the brunt of it. He smiled to himself, months ago he never would have pictured himself here with friends, especially calling Ron and Hermione friends. But he felt right, he felt happy, not complete though he only had that feeling once two nights ago as he laid in bed with the beautiful brown haired dule color eyed boy he had fallen for. He knew this was going to be a hard road, but he also knew the people sitting here on his bed would bring him through it come hell or high water. 

  



	10. Ch 10

Chapter 10

Draco woke up early so he could get ready and have time to write a letter to Blake. The group had decided to pass the notes back and forth for the two boys while they did research into Blakes medical issues though its hard when there isn’t really a medical issue so to say. Blaise had tried many different times to explain the situation but he wasn’t able to, every time he would get to close to letting something of value out he’d get a head ache or a wave of pain would wash over him. After the fifth time of him trying they had told him to stop trying before he did major harm to himself.

He had finished is morning routine and checked the time he still had an hour before he would normally head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat down and pulled out his favorite quill and silver and green ink and began writing.

**_My Emerald,_ **

****

**_I hope you don’t mind my endearment I didn’t feel like diamond would do you justice and your emerald eye always seems to see right through me. I have to say it is my favorite thing about you, along with so many other things I adore about you._ **

****

**_I am not happy with the situation, but Id never want to do anything to put you in danger. It feels like I just found you and now you have been jerked away. I wish I could help you with this situation, but I know nothing about it. Please give me something, tell me something of what’s going on. Ill do whatever I can to fix it. For now I guess the only thing we can do is talk this way. Blaise, Pansy, Granger, and Weasley said they would pass our notes for us so no one will know. I think it is best we do not let any others know we are communicating this way less they decide to put an end to even this. I look forward to your reply._ **

****

**_Yours,_ **

**_Draco L. Malfoy_ **

****

Draco folded up his letter placed it in the envelope and sealed it with his crest. He stood up and made his way out of his room and met Blaise in the common room giving a half hearted smirk. Blaise took the letter from the blond and patted him on the back.

“Lets head to breakfast Dray” he said and they made their way to the Great Hall.

\------------

There wasn’t many people there since it was early so they had their choice of seating. Draco sat down and pulled a mug to himself and filled it with coffee. Blaise had perfectly portioned out himself some eggs, bacon, and sausage then glanced at Draco.

“You have to eat, Blake already warned me you’d try to starve yourself and made me promise to force feed you if necessary” the dark haired boy said casually.

Draco cut his eyes to the boy as he took a drink of his beverage.

“You try and you’ll be at the bottom of the lake Zabini” he said casually. Their eyes caught in a battel of dominance. Blaise looked away first but grabbed a bagel and buttered it and threw it on the blonds plate.

The doors swung open and Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blake walked in. Dracos heart clenched when his eyes met Blakes. Blake sent a small smile then frowned when he saw the uneaten bagel on Dracos plate. He then glared at Blaise hard, said boy groaned.

“Great now Im going to get cussed because of you Malfoy”

“Good you need it” the blond said watching as the four people made their way to the Slytherin table.

Draco was shocked when Ron plopped himself down across from Draco and Blaise and started piling his plate full of whatever he could reach. The red head looked up with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth.

“What, were you saving this seat for someone?” he asked

Both boys shook their heads no but their shock was still clear on their faces. Ron rolled his eyes and pointed to the other end of the table where Blake Pansy and Hermione were now sitting.

“We figured it’d be better to all sit together while we try to get through all this. The more the merrier right”

Blaise laughed and Draco just stared back then began eating his bagel. His life was already a crazy mess why not keep going with the crazy at least it’ll keep him busy. One thing the two figured out is the red head had no manners at all. They felt like they needed to put up defensive shields just to protect themselves from the food flying out of Rons mouth as he talked animatedly. But even with that Blaise hung on his every word. Draco smiled to himself happy that his friends were at least happy.

He kept his eyes at the other end of the table watching Blake. The boy didn’t eat near what he normally would instead picked at his plate. Draco wanted to go over to him and hold him and tell him everything would be ok but knew that was not a possibility right now. He saw Pansy was no better than Blaise was, she looked love struck as she listened to Hermione go on and on.

Breakfast was soon over and as the girls and Blake made their way out of the hall Blaise stood up to follow. Draco caught the letter being passed to Blake but was surprised to see one being passed back right then and there too. Draco and Ron caught up quickly to Blaise who had slowed his steps after exchanging the letter with Blake. The Italian slipped said letter to Draco right before they walked into potions. Even though Draco knew Blake wouldn’t be sitting next to him anymore it still hit home and hurt when they all sat down and Blake was all they way across the room. His skin started to boil when a Gryffindor sat down on the other side of Blake that was not taken up. Said boy was leaning in way to close and being way to friendly. Blake said a few words and gave a shy smile but other than that he did not seem interested, but the boy didn’t seem to get the point. Draco was about to stand up when Blaise shouted.

“Damn you Walker leave him alone, can you not tell your making an ass out of yourself” he finished angerly.

The boy spun around with a sneer. He had short sandy blond hair that was spiked up, and dark blue eyes. He was handsome in a normal everyday country boy way. Draco could tell he was pissed at being called out on his obvious attempted seduction of the Slytherin boy.

“Fuck off Zabini, you’re not his keeper” he said with a growl.

Blake whipped his head around to the boy and placed both hands on his side and pushed him off the end of the bench glaring at the boy.

“You don’t talk to any of my friends that way you Prick. Now get lost before you get hurt” the chill in Blakes voice sent a hot flash of excitement through Dracos body. He wanted to go over there and grab him up and slam him against the wall and the hell out of him.

As the day went on it was harder and harder for Draco to keep himself away from Blake. And every time one of their friends drug him in a different direction to keep him away, he started hurting more and more. He didn’t know how he was going to keep this up. Finally, classes had come to an end and Blaise left the group saying he was going to drop his things off and go see Blake in his room. Draco decided that he was done with the day and stayed in his room for the night. He was exhausted after dealing with the emotional whiplash.

Draco threw himself on to his bed and dropped his arm across his eyes and sighed. Then his eyes widened he had completely forgot Blakes letter. He dug in his robe pocket and pulled out the crinkled up envelope. He broke the seal and carefully pulled out the letter his heart racing with excitement and read it.

**_Dragon,_ **

****

**_First off stop throwing a tantrum please. The last thing I want and you is for you to get expelled. Im honestly surprised you haven’t been considering everything you’ve said and done to Severus. Just know I am ok now. It is a really long story and I don’t know how to explain it without giving away more about my condition. I know your blaming yourself, but please don’t this is solely on me, I was stupid. Im happy I at least got to lay next to you at least one time in my life. I have always dreamt about it and it was so much better than I had dreamed._ **

****

**_There’s a lot I need to tell you but I’m to scared to tell you, I don’t want to lose you, that’s even if I have you still. You mean more to me than you’ll ever know or understand. I am really happy Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, and Ron have been taking care of you. This plan is ingenious so we can still talk, that is if you still want to. But I have a better idea than passing notes and it will be quicker and easier to hide. I was given a gift by my God father some time ago and never found the right person to give it to, but I know I have now. You should have it by tonight if you’re willing to still talk to me or be with me. I look forward to talking to you and hopefully one day soon, can be with you again._ **

****

**_Yours,_ **

****

**_Blake J. Viper_ **

Draco finished the letter and looked back at the top of it and smiled. He could imagine that name rolling of the others lips and it sent his heart fluttering. He never thought he’d know happiness again, but here it was warming his chest. He was curious what Blake was giving him and he had a feeling it was important if he had had it for so long but never gave it to anyone before. That thought brought another smile to his face. Blake considered him important enough to give him something that Blake cherished. Draco sat back and closed his eyes thinking about the smaller boy and soon he had fallen asleep.

Draco was brought back to the world of the living by rough shaking, rolled over to his back and looked up threw blurry eyes. The only thing he seemed to notice was black hair and a faint smell of wood polish, and treacle tart. He reached out and grabbed the person and pulled him down to himself.

“Ummmm Draco, I love you and all, but not like that” came the smooth draw. Draco quickly came to and met Blaises dark eyes and smirking face. He pushed the Italian away from him and ran a hand over his face.

“Sorry Blaise” the blond mumbled.

“No need to be sorry, I’m sure you’re going to want to kiss me anyway after I give this to you” he said smugly and held out what looked like a book. Draco raised his eyes brow at the boy whose smirk grew even wider.

“Blake sent it with me to give you”

At that Draco leapt up and took the book. Now that he was holding it he could tell it wasn’t a book but a journal. It was made out of black leather and had a silver crest he had never seen before. It looked like a snake wrapped around a lion, but it seemed like there were two letters woven into it. Looking closer he could tell the letters were a ‘B’ and a ‘P’. It was obviously a family crest, but he had never seen it before. The pages looked like they were lined in silver also the way they glinted when he moved the book around. He opened it and nothing was in it, it was completely empty. He looked back up at Blaise in confusion. Blaise was still smirking at the blond but shrugged his shoulders.

“He said if you still want to talk to him, to have that” he pointed to the journal “Open to the first page at ten o’clock” Draco was even more confused but nodded. He looked down at his watch and saw it was only a few minutes before ten. He looked back up to Blaise but before he could say anything the boy laughed and turned around.

“Yeah Yeah, have fun I’ll talk to you tomorrow” and he left the room.

Draco sat back on his bed and propped himself against his headboard then he opened the journal. He had it on the very first page and he stared at it for what seemed like forever. He jumped though when he saw silver swirls start weaving all over the page. Then they stopped and words appeared.

_**Draco are you there** _

Draco looked on in surprise then the swirls started again

**_Its me Blake, if you do not respond in five minutes Ill assume you did not take the journal_ **

Those words snapped him out of his shock, and he dove off his bed and dug through his desk for his quill then threw himself back onto his bed and wrote back.

**_Yes I’m here I’m here I was just getting a quill_ **

****

Then the silver swirls started all over again…. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying. I've started another story I will be writing also. I started it to appease myself while I search for a fic I've been looking for for awhile that I read years ago. I hope you all will enjoy that one as much as I've enjoyed writing it.


	11. Im sorry

I hate these soooo much I really do but it was the best way I knew how to let everyone know what has been going on. Unfortunately my computer just died on me, i tried getting it fixed but ended up having to get a new one. Please know I will be continuing my stories Im working on getting my stuff back as of now. I am really sorry for it being so long. I love you all and thank you for you support. When i post the next chapter i will delete this note or add it to the notes to that chapter.


End file.
